<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bats and Butterflies by ShivaeSyke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317635">Bats and Butterflies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShivaeSyke/pseuds/ShivaeSyke'>ShivaeSyke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blackwood Confidential [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Rose (Webcomic), Strange Magic (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Didn't Know They Were Dating, F/M, Fluff, Standard Monster Movie Blood &amp; Violence, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Were-Creatures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShivaeSyke/pseuds/ShivaeSyke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Orphaned Sunny is adopted into a family of Hunters and is in love with his next door neighbor, Dawn, who happens to be a Black Rose Vampire, gifted with the ability to walk in daylight. They are not true vampires, but if killed will transcend, still, Sunny's family, the Macraith's primary job is eradicating vampires. The Jaegers are all Vampires in hiding, from their own kind and Hunters.<br/>Worse, Sunny's big brother Bog and Dawn's sister Marianne have the weirdest relationship/non-relationship ever in the eyes of their siblings and they would love to get them together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bog King's Father/Griselda (Strange Magic), Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic), Dawn/Sunny (Strange Magic), Fairy King (Strange Magic)/Original Female Character(s), Marianne/Roland (Strange Magic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blackwood Confidential [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In the Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to begin this updating this month.. but stuff... and I might have Covid. :D So Here we go a YEAR after I wrote the initial first chapters, a story from Dawn and Sunny's POV!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunny threw up a rudimentary shield in a futile attempt to protect himself.  The teal and blue shield materialized as he spoke and was barely big enough to cover him.  The edges were fragile and uneven, but it was all the Atlantean child could do.  He was just a kid, and the Vampire had spotted him.  </p>
<p>The vicious creature had his fangs out, gleaming brightly in a mouth full of sharp teeth. Sunny whimpered, cowering behind the shield, focusing as much will into it as he could.  He had run when the Hunters had arrived. The Vampire had him pressed to the floor after toying with him and was about to feed when they came through the doors of his home.  He had let him go to deal with them. Whatever happened to the Hunters, Sunny had no idea. He had run and tried to find a way out.  Now the Vampire was injured and had come looking for his lost meal to feed. </p>
<p>"Thought you'd gotten away, kid?  No such luck."  The Vampire loomed over Sunny, who crouched behind his shield, unable to do anything else.  He was going to die. Blood dripped from the corner of the Vampire's mouth, mixing with his saliva. The smell of rot and death clung to the creature and became overwhelming as he closed in. </p>
<p>"Get away from that lad!"  an unfamiliar voice roared through the room.  The Vampire looked up just as a young hunter came through the door with an axe in each hand.  He was a teenager, a very tall and lanky boy with wild reddish-brown hair stuck out in all directions.  The boy entered the room with incredible speed and laid into the startled Vampire, catching him across the chest with one axe, then smacking him in the head with the other. </p>
<p>"Fuego!"  the teenager shouted.  Flame erupted from his hand and across his axe, momentarily engulfing the Vampire. </p>
<p>The Vampire screamed as he went down with the boy standing over him, hitting him with vicious intensity, punctuated by snarls.  Blood spattered on the walls and floors, and the older boy stood over the Vampire's body, panting, sweat dripping from his body. The monster's body laid still, and the badly beaten head rolled against the wall with a thud. </p>
<p>Sunny stared at the boy over the lip of his shield.  He might be next.  Hunters didn't have any love for Atlanteans.  The teenager stared at the body beneath him with predatory intent, prodding it with his feet, making sure the Vampire was dead.  Sunny whimpered, and the boy jerked his head in his direction. </p>
<p>The Hunter boy's brilliant blue eyes shone with a fiery intensity beneath the hair plastered to his forehead as he regarded the Atlantean boy.  He lowered his weapons, shifting to a less threatening posture, his eyes almost glowing with warmth and concern.  "Are ye okay, laddie?"  The older boy slid his axes into the holder strapped around his waist.  He glanced around, listening for a moment, then he knelt and pushed the shield aside.  "Not gonna hurt ye.  C'mere."  He held out a bloody hand, and Sunny stared at the offered hand. Bright red blood flowed freely from a long cut over the Hunter boy's palm. He had wielded an axe in that hand, and blood covered his hand. Sunny reached out without hesitation and spoke, touching the wound.  Golden light spread over the injury, and it healed.  </p>
<p>"Thank ye, laddie."  The older boy grinned appreciatively.  "Atlantean, I take it.  What's yer name?  My parents call me Bog." </p>
<p>"Sunny,"  he whispered warily, withdrawing behind his shield.  The older boy stared at him, then reached out to pull the shield away.  Sunny resisted for a moment, whimpering, but Bog was much bigger and stronger.</p>
<p>The Hunter picked Sunny up like he weighed nothing and held him tightly against his blood-spattered armor.  "Y'know what.  I always wanted a wee brother,"  Bog whispered, carrying Sunny with him.  He pushed the boy's head down against his shoulder to make sure Sunny would not see the carnage. The boy was more than happy to comply, whimpering uncertainly. </p>
<p>There were bodies discarded like trash in every room, and the boy was the only living being Bog had seen in the last fifteen minutes.  There had been half a dozen of the vile creatures.  Bog had taken out two.  His parents were dealing with the remaining ones, and silence dictated the job was over. </p>
<p>"Bog!"  Sunny shivered at the sound of a man's booming voice.  "Ye get 'im?" </p>
<p>"Yah!"  Bog called back.  "I'm good!  I got somethin' fer Mom!" </p>
<p>"What?!"  A woman's voice rang from another part of the house.  "Whatcha got, Son?" </p>
<p>Bog grinned down at the boy clutching his armored vest.  "Family!"  he called back. </p>
<p>Sunny listened to them coming down the stairs, his eyes wide in horror. Hunters. He was in the middle of a family of Hunters, and it sounded like they were taking him with them--as family? Every story Sunny had ever heard had said that Arcadian Hunters were vile beings who would kill an Atlantean without a second thought along with Vampires and Lyceans.</p>
<p>"His name is Sunny," said Bog cheerfully.</p>
<p>"Oh, what a darling boy," crooned Bog's mother. "Hand him to me."</p>
<p>Sunny whimpered as he found himself in a different pair of arms, looking into the smiling face of a woman who had obviously just had it out with a Vampire and came out on the winning end. Blood streamed down the right side of her face, almost the same shade as her curly hair. Despite what she looked like, her brown eyes revealed her entire focus was now on him.</p>
<p>"You, poor dear," the Hunter whispered, cradling Sunny. "What are you, four-five years old? Oh, this is just horrible. I hope your family wasn't here."</p>
<p>"N'no," whimpered Sunny, unsure if he should panic or if he was safe.</p>
<p>"Can we keep him?" She turned and smiled at the towering man beside her. "Caderyn?"</p>
<p>"I don't see why not, Grizzy." He shrugged, glancing at Bog, then his wife and Sunny. Caderyn looked stern, with a sharply lined face. Rivulets of blood ran down his face, dripping off his chin when he smiled. "Ye've wanted another since our neighbors had their wee lassie."</p>
<p>"Then it's settled, wee Sunny, yer coming home with us." Bog's mother hugged him tight, and her warmth seeped into him. Covered in blood and gore--it didn't matter. Sunny had been alone for as long as he could remember, passed around as a toy for young vampires, bitten, chewed on, and abused.</p>
<p>In their first few moments of meeting, this family of Hunters had shown him care and concern. Sunny began crying, and Bog's mother held him tight, cooing at him as she carried him out of the house and into the noon daylight. </p>
<p>It's okay, sun drop, ye are safe now," whispered the Huntress, running a hand through his ragged brown hair. "We'll never let anyone harm ye again." Sunny sniffled, unable to stop crying. The warmth of the sun, the light, and caring arms were too much. He glanced aside and looked into Bog's eyes. The older boy walked by his mother, smiling at Sunny.</p>
<p>"I'll be a good big brother," he said. "I promise ye, Sunny, the best."</p>
<p>Sunny believed him.<br/>
###</p>
<p>Sunny cried, even though he didn’t want to. The Macraiths took him home, with his new mother, Griselda, or Grizzy as his new father called her, took him inside to clean up as soon as they got home. She took him to a little room she called a Hunter’s Mudroom in the garage when they left their car. It held a pair of showers and an area for undressing. Showers were not something Sunny had experienced positively before that moment, and he whimpered at the sight of the cold, silver showerhead. </p>
<p>Over the years, he had been blasted with a cold hose on numerous occasions or submerged in water too hot for his skin. He held his breath as Grizzy put him in the shower on one end and turned on the water at the other. She stepped out of view to remove her armor. Cadeyrn and Bog were on the other side of the Mudroom, and Sunny heard them talking excitedly about the hunt.</p>
<p>“Are ye afraid of water?” Grizelda stepped into view in shorts and a sports bra. She glanced at Sunny, who whimpered at her, then she lifted the nozzle off the holder to begin spraying at the bits of blood that had soaked into her skin on her arms and legs. “It’s too hot for ye.” She adjusted the heat, then went for her hair, rinsing it out. The water ran red, and Sunny stared at the swirls as they went down the drain.</p>
<p>“Undress,” ordered Griselda with a smile, motioning to Sunny. “We need to clean ye up.” Sunny squeaked, then did as he was told as Griselda checked the water and adjusted it again. “I”m just going to rinse ye off, then take ye upstairs for a proper bath and something to eat. Ye look hungry.” Griselda stopped talking, staring at Sunny as he held his shirt in his arms.</p>
<p>Griselda turned the water off abruptly and walked to Sunny, picking him up, cradling him in her arms. “Let’s get ye in a bath instead,” she whispered, running her fingertips over the scars on Sunny’s shoulders and neck. She pulled the tattered shirt away and tossed it aside, turning his arms over and looking at all the bite marks. “This will never happen again.” She growled, hugging him.</p>
<p>A short time later, Sunny found himself in a warm bath, soothingly warm. Griselda bathed him, ran the water out, then did it a second and third time until the water was clear. Bog and Caderyn checked on him, and Griselda ordered them to heat up soup and find some of Bog’s old clothes. Sunny wasn’t sure what to think when Griselda toweled him off and took account of all the bite marks. She muttered and grumbled, looking at him sadly.</p>
<p>Griselda brought out a pair of scissors and cut his hair short, then had him put on an oversized shirt. “Ye are potty trained, I hope?” she pointed at the toilet, and Sunny smiled, nodding. “I know ye understand me. It’s okay to talk.</p>
<p>Sunny took a deep breath. “Yes.”</p>
<p>She opened her arms and gestured for him to come to her, and he went, a little fearful. It didn’t seem to be a game like some Vampires had played with him. A few had appeared kind at first, inviting him with offers of the physical attention he craved as a child, some sign of love and care. Grizelda wasn’t a Vampire. She killed Vampires, and she had killed the ones who tormented him.</p>
<p>Sunny walked into Griselda’s arms, and she hugged him lightly, then picked him up. “I promise ye. We will not harm ye. Just be a good boy like Bog, okay? I don’t think I’ll be givin’ ye any swats for misbehavior either.” Sunny nodded, smiling through his tears. He could trust these Hunters. The stories were wrong. If they were going to do anything to him, they would have by now.</p>
<p>The soup was delicious.</p>
<p>After years of barely edible food, sometimes raw fish, because he was an Atlantean, chicken noodle soup with vegetables was the most delicious food sunny had ever had. They didn’t allow him to eat more than a few spoonfuls at a time, explaining they needed to make sure it wouldn’t make him sick. The family talked about how he looked starved, how the Vampires had taken such ill care of him, and that he would never lack for something to eat from now on. If anything, they would spoil him to make sure he knew just how much they loved him. They had to make up for the awful first years of his life.</p>
<p>They talked and made him feel welcome, then took him upstairs to an incredibly soft bed--Bog’s bed. Sunny was exhausted and cried with joy when the entire family laid him down, telling him he was safe and not to worry. They would take care of him and love him as a part of their family. It didn’t matter to them that he was an Atlantean and not an Arcadian—they loved him. There were gentle hugs and kisses, and eventually, Sunny closed his eyes, a smile on his face as he laid on a soft pillow, in a warm bed, with comfortable covers, surrounded by love.</p>
<p>Bog went to bed on the floor, on a pallet to make sure that Sunny would be okay that first night, promising that he would always be there for his new little brother.</p>
<p>And Sunny believed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Accidents Happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Years later, Sunny has settled into his new life and has the most darling neighbor to confide in, Dawn Jaeger.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunny forgot about his early life, good years covering up the bad. On occasion, he had nightmares, but for the most part, Sunny pushed those years aside and did not dwell on them. Over the last fourteen years, the scars faded to small, thin light marks on his dark skin.</p><p>The Macraiths were a good family, kind and caring. They were also disciplined and strove to be the best at what they did, which was hunting monsters for big money. That was what they did for a job—hunted. Sunny learned from a young age how to take care of himself, refining his abilities. There were other Atlanteans in the town they lived in, and they taught him how to create better shields and weapons. He learned how to support his family on the hunt.</p><p>Haven was exactly as it sounded, a mishmash of families of different races who lived by a ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ policy. The Arcadians knew all the Arcadian families as well as the Atlanteans. They knew there were Lycean families nearby, but nobody bothered anybody, and everyone minded their own business. It seemed that his family did not pry to keep those families safe. They only hunted monsters with bounties on them—nasty creatures.</p><p>Together the Macraiths were unstoppable, and there were far fewer injuries when Sunny came with them. They didn’t allow him on his first hunt until he was thirteen—the same age when they let Bog go on his first hunt. Sunny could hold his own, but unlike his family, he didn’t have their same level of aggressiveness. They enjoyed the hunt and taking out dangerous creatures, but they never pushed Sunny to kill. It wasn’t his job. His usefulness was in making them stronger, healing them if they needed it, and shielding them.</p><p>Bog was an only child because his parents thought focusing their attention on one child at a time would make him the best Hunter possible. He had wanted a sibling for years and was an incredible older brother, teaching Sunny everything he could, encouraging him, pushing him at just the right times.  Seeing how good Bog was with Sunny and how their relationship was so strong, Griselda and Caderyn began considering having another child now that their eldest son was an adult.</p><p>The news of a possible future sibling was a welcome one to Sunny because Bog had been away for the last six months with Caderyn on a testing mission. It was Bog’s final step to becoming a full-fledged hunter, able to do solo missions, or take sunny with him. Well-trained hunters were valuable to Arcadis, and they wouldn’t let their young hunters into the field without as much training as possible.</p><p>Sunny was good at his job and proud to be useful to his adopted family in the field, but he preferred being at home. With Caderyn and Bog gone, Sunny’s priority was helping Mom around the house. Griselda used the time to work on his domestic skills, going over the household, cooking, and baking. She was insistent both her sons be able to take care of themselves and take on equal duties in the home, should they hopefully—eventually, get married. Fixing up her boys on dates was a constant for their loving mother.</p><p>Griselda didn’t care much about what race the women were she tried to introduce her boys to beyond the fact that they were nice, young girls. Bog had no interest in any of them, and most of them had no interest in Sunny. </p><p>They resided in a lovely house in an older middle-class neighborhood. Their home was modest compared to some of the grander houses on their block, but it had a massive backyard with old trees and plenty of room to entertain. Griselda held weekly get-togethers while Caderyn and Bog were away so she could socialize and, more importantly, invite girls to meet Sunny.</p><p>Sunny settled down on the front porch with a glass of lemonade, listening to his mother sing in the kitchen as she went about baking. It was early spring. Bog and Caderyn were expected home any day.</p><p>The weather outside was pleasantly warm with a cool breeze that brought in the smells of the lawn and nearby gardens. Sunny enjoyed sitting on the porch, watching the world go by, especially since it meant Dawn Jaeger might sit with him at some point.</p><p>The Jaegers lived next door and were close family friends to the Macraiths. They had moved into their home soon after the Macraiths, and they bonded as newcomers to their town. The other families on their street were acquaintances—the Jaegers were different. Neither family had extended family nearby, and they were often over at each other’s homes on holidays, actually on any given day. They were close.</p><p>Sunny grew up playing with Dawn, the Jaeger’s younger daughter, and they were best friends. When Sunny was eleven, he shared his secret with Dawn, who was ten, and she, in turn, shared hers with him. He had been stunned when she told him.</p><p>The Jaegers were Vampires. And Sunny had been shocked to find that he was friends with a Vampire—memories of fangs and blood filling his head. Dawn quickly explained that they were Black Rose Vampires, not full, blood sucking vampires. They were no different than his family until they died and ascended.</p><p>She showed him her fangs, extending them fully for him to see. Her canines had always looked more pointed and larger than they should have been, but not so much he ever expected her true nature. As far as Dawn knew, they were the only Vampires in town. The Macraiths were not the only Arcadians, but they weren’t sure who the other families were.</p><p>Dawn’s family had to avoid being around other Vampires because they had a unique ability tied to their bloodline—they were Sunwalkers. The majority of full Vampires had some degree of sun sensitivity. Those who had not ascended also had sun sensitivity, but not enough that it would kill them. Dawn explained that other vampires would drain them to take this ability.</p><p>Sunny was awed as she spoke. She was still the same Dawn, even as she showed him her natural eye color, the pale blue fading into gold that was the same color as her hair. Despite the fact the Macraiths specialized in killing Vampires and Sunny had never heard of a pre-Vampire form, they remained as close as before, perhaps closer. </p><p>The Jaegar’s were harmless, Sunny reasoned, as human as anyone else. But he was reminded of Dawn’s nature every time she smiled, her cute little fangs showing. He assured her that he would never allow his family to hunt hers. Dawn told him that they took a special pill once a week and did not drink blood. They lived on typical human food.</p><p>Sunny sipped his lemonade and smiled as a blue Ford Focus passed his house and parked in front of the Jaeger’s. The moment it came to a stop, Dawn bounced out of the car. She wore a cute peach sundress and sandals, showing off her shapely legs and slender arms.</p><p>In Sunny’s eyes, Dawn was an absolute angel—full of joy and light. Her golden curls bounced around her head like a halo, and his heart fluttered at the sight of her, and he sighed. He loved her. There was no other word to describe his emotions when he saw Dawn. Over the years, he had realized this fact but had been unable to tell her. They were only friends, and she treated him as such.</p><p>Dawn’s sister, Marianne, got out of the driver’s seat and walked around to the trunk. Marianne was a contrast to her sister, dressed in tight black jeans,  knee-high black leather boots, and a dark purple tank top. She was a master at looking unapproachable and prickly, even though Sunny knew she was a nice person. Marianne had just returned home the week before after spending a week in a special university in Germany over the winter. Dawn waited for Marianne as she grabbed several shopping bags out of the trunk. </p><p>“Hey, Marianne! Hey, Dawn!” Sunny waved to them from his porch.</p><p>“Afternoon, Sunny!” Marianne grinned and waved back.</p><p>“Marianne’s boyfriend is coming over to barbecue later!” Dawn bounced up the steps after her sister, waving. “You should come over and bring your mom! We have steaks and shrimp!”</p><p>“I’ll let her know.” Sunny replied with his customary grin. He had no intention of going over if Marianne’s new boyfriend was there. Sunny met the obnoxious guy once, and that was enough. He lived in a neighboring town and met Marianne while she was away. For some reason, they hit it off and were dating.</p><p>As much as he wanted to spend time with Dawn, he preferred not to be around Roland. Something about the guy gave him creeps, and it wasn’t just because he was a Vampire. Dawn and Marianne vanished inside their home, leaving Sunny to other thoughts.</p><p>How would Marianne act around Bog when he returned home? Would she carry on with the game they had been playing for the last eight or so years, or was it the end? If the game was over, Bog would be heartbroken.</p><p>Sunny sipped his lemonade, the taste going from sweet to sour without warning. His big brother might be a fierce Hunter, but he was mushy when it came to Marianne. Bog was hopelessly in love with her but kept it to himself. He would never pursue a relationship with her but left gifts to her every holiday and her birthday. Bog never wrote who the packages were from, simply labeling them for Marianne.</p><p>Over the years, they never talked, and Bog ignored her when their families got together. He kept his distance. Dawn told him that Marianne kept every single one of the gifts she received in a drawer in her room, and to top it off, Marianne left gives for Bog, but it seemed like Bog was utterly clueless about who was leaving gifts for him.</p><p>Before Bog left, he bought a bunch of small gifts and dated them, depending on Sunny to drop them off while he was gone. Oddly, Marianne did the same, her gifts arriving courtesy of Dawn. A large cardboard box sat on Bog’s bed, filled with unopened gifts.</p><p>Sunny finished his lemonade and sighed, realizing Dawn wasn’t coming out to join him. She was probably busy helping her sister. He got up and went inside to see if his mother needed anything and decided against going next door, even as he relayed the invitation. He could text Dawn later.<br/>###</p><p> </p><p>Dawn giggled, her phone in hand as she texted Sunny. Roland had arrived and stood beneath the pergola the Jaegers had set up their charcoal grill beneath. When they had Vampire visitors, they pretended to have sun sensitivity and stayed out of direct sunlight. Their backyard was full of old trees, so it wasn’t hard to fake.</p><p>Roland was charming and handsome, with golden hair that framed his perfect features like a halo. He was from a different house, a Silver Rose, but their parents approved of him. He seemed nice enough, and as far as they knew, he didn’t know about their Sunwalking ability.</p><p>Marianne and Roland sat on the porch swing together, kissing. Dawn ignored them, looking at the smoldering charcoal in the grill. The briquets didn’t seem to have caught on fire, sending out a few tendrils of white smoke. </p><p>I hope I find a guy I want to be with as much as Marianne wants to be with Roland. Dawn texted Sunny. I want a boyfriend someday.</p><p>I’m sure you can do better than Roland. Sunny texted back. You deserve a good boyfriend.</p><p>What’s wrong with Roland?</p><p>He seems too perfect.</p><p>Yes, but Marianne loves him. She thinks he might ask her to marry her soon.</p><p>“Don’t stand too close.” Roland waved at Dawn as he picked up a bottle of lighter fluid. “Looks like I didn’t get enough on the charcoal to get it going.”</p><p>Dawn moved a few steps to the side, watching curiously as Roland flipped the cap open. He stepped forward, holding the bottle out, then he squirted the lighter fluid on the charcoal. </p><p>Flames exploded out of the grill, and Roland yelped, flinging his arm out, squeezing the bottle. In only a moment, the fire traveled along the arc of liquid as it struck Dawn’s left arm. She shrieked, dropping her phone, trying to bat at the flames.</p><p>Marianne was up in a blur of motion, shoving her sister down into the ground, trying to roll her into the grass and put out the fire while Roland stood gaping at them. “Roland! Call an ambulance!” Marianne shrieked as Dawn wailed, the fire clinging to her clothes and refusing to go out.</p><p>The excruciating pain in her left arm, shoulder, and up her neck left little room for any thoughts. There was only crying, sobbing into Marianne’s arms as they waited for the ambulance. The fire was finally out, but the damage had been done in mere moments. With her eyes full of tears, Dawn couldn’t look and didn’t want to see her arm. More worrying than the pain she could feel was what she couldn’t.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was inspired by my little short Icecream fic, only with Dawn instead of Marianne. :D<br/>Poor, sweet Dawn. I really enjoy comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sunny has regrets. Bog has regrets. Nobody has answers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunny stood on the front steps with his mother, watching with tears in his eyes. A team of paramedics rushed Dawn into an ambulance on a stretcher. He glimpsed her tear-stained face, red and blotchy from crying. The wail of the ambulance sirens drew him outside, and he stood in shock on the porch, watching, regret filling him that he hadn’t gone over to her house.</p><p>Fumes from gas and charcoal filled the air, mixing with the disgusting odor of burnt flesh. If he had just gone over to her house. The thought hit him repeatedly. He could have healed her and would not have hesitated. The Jaeger family did not have the ability to heal like some families did. They had the usual quick healing factor, but it was weak against fire and electrical burns.</p><p>Regret.</p><p>Sunny could have done something.</p><p>The ambulance left, and Sunny stared after it. He could have done something. It would have revealed what he was, but that wouldn’t have been a bad thing. He wasn’t an Arcadian, just an Atlantean.</p><p>“Sunny, are ye okay?” Griselda wrapped a comforting arm around her son. “I’ll take ye to the hospital when she can have visitors. I’m sure she’ll be okay, and I don’t want ye driving.” Sunny said nothing, staring in the direction the ambulance went, gripping his phone tightly in his hands.</p><p>###</p><p>Dawn attempted to remain cheerful as the ambulance rushed to the hospital with her sister worrying over her. Once they got the fire out, Marianne and Roland had carried her into the house and taken her to the kitchen sink, where they poured water over her arm to cool her quickly as they could and clean the dirt and grass off her. It had been an embarrassing process because Dawn’s clothing had burned and hung loose.</p><p>The paramedics wrapped a light sheet over her body, careful not to get it on her burned skin. Dawn kept her head to the side--the pain excruciating until the numbing spray they used began taking effect. They started an IV, giving her fluids. The paramedics told her that feeling pain was positive. It meant her nerves were intact. Dawn wasn’t sure how good that was and avoided trying to see her arm. Even though they assured her the fire was out, it still burned.</p><p>Several hours later, they took her to a small room, her arm left open to the air. Dawn laid on her right side, exhausted by the ordeal with the lights down low. Marianne sat by her bed, her full focus on her sleeping sister. It was evening when Dawn woke to find her sister and parents waiting for her. She smiled, cheered by seeing them all there, and then noticed a large white bear sitting on the table next to her bed with large fluffy white wings and a golden halo over its head. There was a single white rose made out of satiny fabric held in its paws and a card with Get Well Soon handwritten on the front of it in an ornate floral script.</p><p>“Don’t try to sit up, dear,” said her mother, Malia, moving to sit next to Dawn, stroking her curls while her father, Lucas, and sister stood behind her. “You’re going to be here for several days.”</p><p>“How bad is it?” Dawn looked at her mother, her eyes large.</p><p>“The doctors say there was some deep tissue damage, but most of it is superficial,” replied Lucas sadly, shaking his head. His eyes were redder than his wife’s eyes and glistened. “You’ll recover most of the use of your arm with physical therapy, but it will leave a scar.”</p><p>“Oh.” Dawn smiled. “It’ll be okay, Daddy.”</p><p>Her father burst into tears, and his wife quickly handed him a box of tissues. Lucas blew into the tissues noisily, and Dawn frowned. She was trying to make things better but only made them worse.</p><p>“Roland is really sorry,” began Marianne worriedly.</p><p>“It was an accident,” Dawn interrupted quickly. “I shouldn’t have been standing next to the grill. Roland warned me.”</p><p>Marianne went silent, nodding. “We’re so sorry.”</p><p>“It was an accident,” Dawn repeated with a smile, still avoiding looking at her arm. “I’m tired.” She yawned, and Marianne picked the bear up, offering it to her. “Sunny came by to see how you were, and he left this for you.” Marianne set the card aside and handed the bear to her mother, who put it on the bed next to Dawn’s head.</p><p>“Can you get me my phone so I can text him thank you tomorrow?” Dawn smiled at the bear, then looked at her family.</p><p>“I’ll make sure to bring it.” Marianne smiled, tapping her fingers on her leg. “Anything else you want?”</p><p>“No.” Dawn reached out with her right arm, shifting despite her parents’ concerned faces. She pulled the bear against her chest, wrapping her arm over it. “Maybe something to eat?”</p><p>“How about greek yogurt? That’s what they suggested,” said her father, wiping his eyes. “I’ll go get it.” He rose and almost knocked his chair over, then walked on shaky legs to the door.</p><p>“You’ll be okay,” said Malia, patting Dawn’s hair. “Your father is just a little emotional about how it looks, and it will look much worse before it’s better, darling.”</p><p>Dawn nodded, closing her eyes. She didn’t want to look at it. Even though her arm was numb, there was still a burning sensation, and she had a good idea of how disfigured her arm would look once it healed. She would never look the same again, and she took a deep breath, fighting the tears as she clutched the bear tight against her.</p><p>###</p><p>Sunny visited every day, spending a few hours with Dawn, allowing her family to see to their own needs. The day after the accident, he apologized for not being there, and Dawn had to stress that he shouldn’t. He brought her favorite book and read it to her. They played card games, watched TV, talked, and Sunny brought her a gift each day.</p><p>When the hospital discharged her several days later, Sunny and his mother came over for a welcome home party—even though Roland was also in attendance. Marianne’s boyfriend seemed suitably apologetic, but the sight of him upset Sunny. He had hurt Dawn, and she would carry those scars for a lifetime.</p><p>A few days later, Bog and Cadeyrn returned home. Bog was different, and Sunny noticed it immediately. He had successfully passed his tests and earned his license, but it seemed to mean nothing to him. Bog was miserable and had an odd vacant look in his eyes like the life had been sucked out of him. </p><p>Sunny tried to find out what was going on, but Bog wouldn’t tell him what had happened. Instead, his tall, sulky brother locked himself in his room for the first several days. He wouldn’t come out for anything, not to eat, talk with family, or to play video games with Sunny. Grizzy worried over him, constantly at his door, leaving him food to eat and trying to talk to him. Caderyn insisted he would be okay and had no answers for why he was so depressed.</p><p>It was a mystery, and there were no answers. When Bog eventually came outside, he was still sulking n, and if Sunny didn’t know any better, he was heartbroken. “Did you meet a girl?” Sunny ventured conspiratorially one afternoon while playing video games with his brother.</p><p>“Did ye meet a girl?” Bog parroted Sunny with a grunt.</p><p>“I asked you first,” said Sunny, nailing his brother in the game, literally, with a bat filled with nails.</p><p>“Girls are nothing but a distraction,” growled Bog, respawning and setting out to hunt his little brother down. </p><p>“Girls like you.” Sunny concentrated on the game. </p><p>“I don’t want to talk about girls,” said Bog, swaying back and forth as he moved his character through the playing field. “They choose stupid guys.”</p><p>“So there is a girl!” cackled Sunny, getting the drop on his brother a second time and taking him out.</p><p>“There is no girl,” snapped Bog, tossing the controller onto the floor, careful not to throw it hard enough to break it. “There will never be a girl.”</p><p>“Why not?” Sunny set his controller down, ending the game.</p><p>“It’s complicated,” Bog mumbled, leaning back against the couch, folding his arms behind his head, and staring at the slowly rotating ceiling fan overhead. They sat in silence for a moment, listening to Griselda making dinner in the kitchen.</p><p>“What about Marianne? Isn’t that scarf you’re wearing a gift from her? I mean, it’s summer, Bog, it’s not scarf weather,” Sunny pointed out with a smile.</p><p>Bog scowled, dropping a hand to the soft greyish-white scarf wrapped around his neck. He dragged his long fingers over it thoughtfully. “Is it from Marianne?” he asked dumbly. “They all say ‘Secret Admirer’”</p><p>“They’re from Marianne.” Sunny rolled his eyes at his brother and his willful ignorance.</p><p>“Marianne’s name isn’t ‘Secret Admirer’.” Bog’s lip curled as he stroked the cloth, an odd look on his face. “And if it is, it’s a joke between us, okay? Don’t ruin it.”</p><p>“You like Marianne,” said Sunny, glaring at Bog.</p><p>“Marianne has a boyfriend.” Bog rose from the couch. “A good looking boyfriend who isn’t almost thirty and lives with his parents.”</p><p>“You could get a place of your own.” Sunny sighed as he made the suggestion. He didn’t want Bog to move out. He loved his big brother so much. Sure, he could move out with Bog, and it was likely that’s what would happen in a few years, but not soon. Leaving their parents behind, their very loving, caring parents who were the only family Sunny knew, was a painful thought.</p><p>“Someday.” Bog shook his head, stalking toward the door. He stopped in the doorway, resting a hand on the frame as he looked at his brother over his shoulder. “There’s nothing to life except hunting for me, Sunny, and it’s,” he paused, grimacing, “hollow.”</p><p>Sunny frowned, his eyes on his brother as he left the room. He didn’t have to say it. The entire conversation was an admission that Bog was heartsick. The one thing he missed in his life was a companion, love like their parents had. It didn’t matter that they lived for centuries--this was a part of life that Bog longed for with all his being. He didn’t have to say it. Sunny was observant enough to catch on, and it was the same thing Sunny wanted, desperately.</p><p>Following their conversation, Sunny thought about what he wanted. He was nineteen and didn’t have any prospects in that department. Dawn would probably never look at him as a boyfriend. They went out with friends on occasion, and typically, Sunny was there for whatever Dawn needed while she flirted with every boy they came across. If they went to a dance, she danced with everyone but him. When they went to a movie, Dawn somehow always found friends who would sit with them. Even eating a casual dinner out or going to a festival ended with Dawn surrounded by people she knew and handsome boys throwing themselves at her.</p><p>Why wouldn’t they? She was the sweetest person Sunny had ever met, a ray of light and joy. And what was Sunny? He was usually a pretty happy, optimistic person, but he was short, dumpy, dark-skinned with freckles and a big nose. Sunny might as well have been a troll next to the angel that was Dawn, and even though she always treated him with kindness, it was never with the looks she gave other boys. </p><p>He was just the boy next door, good, reliable Sunny. There didn’t seem to be a way around that position, no matter how hard he tried to show her he loved her. Sunny sighed, sinking into the couch, left to his thoughts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I almost forgot this today... like I did last week. :D This one will be slower to update, but also shorter! Just had a busy week with holidays and cat having surgery. Everything's good now! I hope everyone's holidays were good if you had them, otherwise, hope everyone's week was good. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Peacocking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marianne has something to show Dawn... something she finds breathtaking.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks passed, and life returned to normal. Sunny regularly visited Dawn at home and kept her company throughout her recovery. She felt guilty that he spent so much time with her like she was selfishly consuming his time. Not that she minded. Having Sunny over was fun and distracted her from the pain. She had other friends, but they came over a few times to spend time with her and then had their lives to live. </p><p>Sunny was different. He was always different, and Dawn, knowing why, didn’t say anything. And his presence helped more than he could imagine. There were days she woke to the pain and memory of what happened, then saw the angry red scar on her arm and neck. After the first day of facing its presence in the bathroom, her eyes filled with tears, and her lips quivered before she broke into a blubbering crying fit.</p><p>Marianne joined Dawn in the bathroom, wrapping her arms gently around her and letting her cry into her shoulder. Her big sister joined her in tears, telling her she would help make it all better in any way she could. Dawn did a better job of hiding her tears in the future, guilt forcing her silence. There was no logical reason for her to feel that way, but she did.</p><p>“Dawn! Dawn!” Marianne called her over the moment she saw her open her bedroom door. Marianne’s bedroom was down the hall, and it looked like she had been waiting for Dawn to wake. Her face was shining with unusual excitement, her hair sticking up all over her head as though she had just gotten out of bed.  Marianne was still in her pajama t-shirt, which had a crazed llama in red pajamas on it with the words: No Drama Llama printed around it. In her hands, she held a steaming mug of hot coffee that had another llama on it with: Coffee First, Llama Later on it.</p><p>“Good morning, Marianne,” said Dawn, running a hand over her bleary eyes.</p><p>“Come here,” Marianne hissed, beckoning for Dawn to join her as she ducked inside her room. Dawn wrinkled her nose. It was too early in the morning to deal with her sister’s odd behavior. But if she didn’t join her, it was likely she would break her door down and drag her into her room if she didn’t. Dawn sighed and walked into Marianne’s room.</p><p>“What is it?” Dawn glanced at her sister’s mangled clock, which hung off the night table next to her bed. Marianne didn’t have to answer for Dawn to figure it out. It was 7:30 AM. “Oh.” It was that time—the time when Bogdan Macraith did his morning exercises on his balcony.</p><p>Marianne tittered, rocking back and forth on her heels in front of her window. The curtains were pushed apart, and she had a perfect view of Bog’s balcony on his home’s second floor. Even if he looked their way, he would see nothing but a black window. They were safety screened so you could see out, but nobody could see inside.</p><p>Bog stood on his balcony in full view, arching his back with his arms folded behind his head, shoulders back. His hair was a mess, and he only wore a pair of dark grey sweatpants. No shirt. No shoes. To be fair, Bog was not a bad looking guy by any means—he just didn’t interest Dawn. He was incredibly tall, slender, and wiry—all muscle and long limbs. Several prominent scars marked his body, and Dawn knew what each of them came from because Sunny had told her about them when they happened. Severe wounds while hunting left those scars because Sunny wasn’t practiced enough or knowledgeable enough to heal them without leaving a mark. A scattering of dark hair ran up the center of Bog’s chest, disappeared over his abdomen, and appeared again lower down.</p><p>Dawn blushed and looked away, focusing on her sister’s face. Marianne stood with her nose almost touching the glass. “He’s been doing this since he got back,” whispered Marianne, her attention entirely on the neighbor. “It’s amazing.”</p><p>“He’s just stretching.” Dawn yawned, glancing at Bog as he twisted his shoulders, turning smoothly. What was so special about watching Bog doing his morning exercises? Marianne watched them every morning. Dawn caught her sitting and watching in the past, but this was the first time Marianne wanted to show her something. Men did this, usually to attract a woman’s attention, but Bog wasn’t doing it for that reason. He had no idea anyone was watching him.</p><p>“Oh, no, he hasn’t gotten to the good part yet,” said Marianne with another girlish giggle. She turned and rushed to close her bedroom door before returning to the window, giving her sister a squint-eyed smile. Dawn sighed and turned back to the window, waiting.</p><p>Bog spent a few more minutes stretching, then he stepped to the edge of the balcony, placing his hands on the metal poles that topped the railing at just over waist high for him. Dawn’s eyes widened as he effortlessly brought his feet up onto the railing on either side of his hands. In one swift, smooth movement, he lifted his feet into the air, doing a handstand. The muscles in his abdomen, arms, and shoulders stood out in a way that made Dawn stare.</p><p>It did not matter that she wasn’t interested in him—the physical display drew her eyes, exactly like a peacock flaring its tail. Bog began hand walking down the rail, holding himself in perfect form. His arms did not shake,  nor his body tremble or falter in any way. The muscles in his body stood out more, corded tight through his arms. Marianne touched the glass with her fingers, her other hand running over her heart. Dawn blinked, looking from Bog to Marianne. Her sister was crazy. That was all there was to it.</p><p>“Don’t you have a boyfriend?” whispered Dawn, avoiding looking back at Bog. </p><p>“He can’t do that.” Marianne giggled, tapping the glass. She didn’t take her eyes off him. “I don’t think I know any man who can do that.”</p><p>And there was the opening for a valid suggestion. Marianne enjoyed watching Bog. “So why don’t you dump Roland and ask Bog out?” Dawn suggested, attempting to hide her hope behind a roll of her eyes.</p><p>“I can’t.” Marianne sighed, leaning her forehead against the glass, closing her eyes for a moment. She tilted her head, frowning at Dawn. “You know that. He’s a human. You know Mom and Dad—no dating humans.”</p><p>Dawn sucked in her lips, a strong push building within her to tell her the truth. She bit back the words, chewing on her lower lip. It wasn’t her secret to tell. Bog would have to be the one to tell her, and at the rate they moved, even though they obviously liked each other, that would be never. There was also the likely fact that if Dawn told Marianne what Bog was, she would freak out and tell their parents. There was no telling if that bit of information would move Marianne toward Bog or away from him.</p><p>“Maybe they would be okay with it because they’re family friends?” Dawn turned back to the glass and Bog, who was now walking up and down the railing on his feet, arms dangling casually at his side. His jogging pants had slid down his hips a little, revealing the fact he wasn’t wearing anything beneath them. And the way he walked—it was a strut, showing off his lean backside and the muscles in his shoulders as his arms hung loose.</p><p>Dawn squinted at Bog. If she didn’t know any better, it almost seemed like he was putting on a show as he walked effortlessly to one side, then he turned and did a cartwheel—on the rail. How could he do that? It would take an amazing amount of balance and skill to do something like that. Then he was back to doing the walking handstand.</p><p>“Maybe—” started Marianne, her gaze fixated on Bog again, “—maybe they would immediately cut off all ties to them and move. It would be selfish to go that direction, Dawn. It could ruin our parents’ relationship with the Macraith’s, and they are one of their few good friends. I wouldn’t want to threaten that by starting something that would only last what… fifty-sexty years?”</p><p>Dawn grimaced, taken aback by Marianne’s words.</p><p>“Fifty to sixty years!” Marianne gasped, realizing what she said, her face turning a burning shade of red. </p><p>“Uh-huh.” Dawn rolled her eyes and nodded slowly. “Right.” She frowned in thought as her sister returned to watching Bog with a wistful, longing expression on her face that looked almost painful. There had to be some way to break down the invisible wall between the two of them. They both wanted the same thing. Their every action and constant gifts spoke of how much they wanted to be together, but their secrets kept them apart.<br/>###</p><p> </p><p>Sunny sat on the porch steps to his house with a cup of iced lemonade in hand. A second cup sat on a tray behind him with a pitcher of fresh lemonade, lemon slices floating in a mixture of half ice, half lemonade. Sweat beaded on the glass surfaces. Even though it was morning, it was already hot enough to be uncomfortable if you weren’t in the shade. Even in the shade, water condensed quickly on the cold glasses.</p><p>Dawn had texted him earlier that she was coming over to talk, and Sunny told her he would meet her outside. He didn’t have to wait long. Dawn crossed from her front lawn to his with a smile on her face, dressed in a pale pink sundress. It was all she wore, her feet bare showing off her tiny pink toenails painted with glittering pink nail polish. Her hair hung loose and free to her shoulders, flowing wildly in the gentle breeze as she almost floated.</p><p>“Good morning, Dawn,” greeted Sunny, turning to pick up the second glass and offer it to her.</p><p>“Mmm, I love your mom’s lemonade.” Dawn giggled, taking the glass and sweeping her dress beneath her to sit next to Sunny. “It’s so sweet and tangy.”</p><p>“The secret is half an orange.” Sunny gave Dawn a shy smile as she tipped the glass and sipped. The sunlight caught the glass and reflected off it, hitting Dawn’s face with a soft glow. She sighed, lowering the glass and clasping it between her hands. Her tongue passed over her lips once, and then she tilted her head toward Sunny. “Marianne was watching your brother on his balcony this morning, and if he were a steak, she would have had him raw.”</p><p>Sunny choked, then laughed—the words coming out of Dawn’s mouth so foreign. “You know he watches her from the balcony while she’s out in her swimsuit or sunbathing.” He laughed. “I think that’s a fair exchange.”</p><p>“I guess.” Dawn sat upright, smiling cheerfully. “They really like each other.”</p><p>“I know.” Sunny groaned, running a hand over his face. “And they’re so stupid. They’ve been doing this for years.”</p><p>“Why can’t your brother talk to Marianne?” Dawn sighed. “If they would just talk to each other, maybe they would figure things out on their own. Marianne’s afraid if she has a relationship with Bog as a ‘human’, our parents will move. I really don’t think they would. They are such good friends with your parents.”</p><p>“I don’t think my parents would have any problems with the truth. It wouldn’t change who your family is to them,” said Sunny thoughtfully. “They’ve been friends for decades. I’m not a hundred percent sure, but … we’d speak up, wouldn’t we?”</p><p>“Oh, yes, nothing would change if they knew the truth.” Dawn bit at her lower lip, her left canine passing over it. “Nothing.” They went quiet for a moment, sipping their lemonade as a few birds landed on a lawn, and a neighbor jogged past their home. “You should see the bracelet Bog gave Marianne for her birthday. It’s so beautiful. Marianne wears it every day, but she takes it off before she leaves the house, so he won’t see her wearing it.”</p><p>“If Marianne wore it outside and Bog saw it, he might say something.” Sunny sighed, shaking his head. Their older siblings were ridiculous. It was like they were doing everything they could to have a relationship—without actually having a relationship. “Bog wears the scarf your sister gave him for Christmas all the time. I swear, he sits around with a blank look on his face, holding the end of it in his hands.”</p><p>“They’re so weird.” Dawn sighed, then took a long drink of her lemonade. “They’d be perfect for each other if we could just get Roland out of the way.”</p><p>“Yeah,” agreed Sunny, glancing at Dawn, his eyes landing on the still brighter than normal skin on Dawn’s right arm and neck. It was shiny and rippled but had mostly healed. It would change how it looked throughout the years, but it would always be there, a reminder that he had messed up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've seen a guy do this and the amount of attention it gained. Specifically, a martial artist in a child's play place where they teach kids martial arts, swimming, and dance. The absolute SILENCE that fell as every single woman there just turned to watch and stare as this perfect specimen of a man went onto his hands and began walking was so funny.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Inking Away the Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sunny and Dawn have a little discussion about their crazy elder siblings and Dawn brings up the tattoo she's going to get to cover her burn scars.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning, Dawn” Sunny smiled at her as she walked up the steps to his house and sat down next to him. She wore a long-sleeved blouse that covered her scars, something she had taken to doing a lot even after they fully healed.</p><p>“Good morning, Sunny.” Dawn tilted her head at him, giving him a bright, cheerful smile. She began running her hands over her peachy pink yoga pants, smoothing the material down. “Dad said I can get tattoos to cover my burn scars now that they’re healed. Isn’t that awesome? Marianne’s going to take me out tomorrow to a local shop.”</p><p>Sunny quirked an eyebrow at that, curiously. “Does Marianne have tattoos?”</p><p>Dawn laughed. “I’m not supposed to say anything.”</p><p>“Oh!” Sunny joined her in laughing. “You can tell me.”</p><p>“A tiny little dragonfly right here.” Dawn pointed to her wrist. “Where she wears her Fitbit so nobody can see it. But I think after I get mine, she’s going to stop hiding it. They said it was okay.” She shrugged. “That and she’s not a teenager anymore.”</p><p>“My mom and dad both have a few. Bog just got one, but I imagine you’ve seen it.” Sunny chuckled, gazing at Dawn, admiring how the early morning light cast a glow over her golden head.</p><p>“Yes,” groaned Dawn, throwing her head back, slapping her hands on her knees. “Marianne had me come and look at it last week. It’s really nice on him, that tree with the Celtic knot-work for branches on his left shoulder?”</p><p>“He tried to talk me into getting one on my right shoulder.” Sunny rolled his eyes. “I said no.” He set his eyes on Dawn again, recalling what the scar looked like the last time he saw it. “What are you going to get?” Sunny glanced at her face, then back to her arm, unable to imagine what a sleeve of bizarre tattoos would look like on Dawn. It did not fit her at all. She was so sweet and cute, and his first thoughts were along the lines of battleships, fiery skulls, and bleeding hearts with the word Mom written on them.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Dawn shrugged, then began pushing her sleeve up, showing off the healed scar. “Ugly, isn’t it.” She smiled a sad little smile that made Sunny’s heart dance with the desire to cheer her up.</p><p>“You could never be ugly,” said Sunny with a wistful sigh. “I’m sure whatever you decide on will be great.”</p><p>“I hope so.” Dawn pushed her sleeve down, recovering her arm.</p><p>Sunny was about to scoot closer to Dawn when the door opened, and Bog stepped outside. He crossed the porch and took the space between Dawn and Sunny, a glass of lemonade in his hands. He stretched his long legs to the bottom of the steps and turned to Dawn, giving her a crooked smile. “Good morning, Dawn.”</p><p>“Good morning, Boggy,” giggled Dawn, patting her knees.</p><p>Bog turned to Sunny, hitting him the side with his elbow. “Good news. I got us our first solo job. I’ll tell ye about it later, but we’re heading out tonight. Gonna be gone a week. Dad’s gonna be backup.”</p><p>“Great!” Sunny exclaimed, grinning at his brother. “Looking forward to it.”</p><p>“Where are you going?” Dawn peeked around Bog.</p><p>“New Orleans,” replied Bog with a bigger grin. “Should hava good time.” Bog paused, and Sunny stared at him as a faint pink blush rose over his face. “Marianne likes wine, doesn’t she?”</p><p>“Yes.” Dawn nodded. “Red wine is her favorite. As dry as she can get it.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Bog whispered. “I don’t know a lot ‘bout wine.”</p><p>Dawn leaned toward Bog, whispering with a giggle, “Your gifts are getting more expensive. She’s going to figure it out any day now.”</p><p>“Oh, no, that’s not, not what I want.” Bog looked away, his cheeks flushing redder. “I just wanta give, give someone gifts.” And his voice broke as he started stammering, a tremble passing through his body. “Nothin’ meant by it. Uh, I gotta go pack.” Bog stood, his legs shaking as he turned and walked back inside the house, clutching his glass of lemonade in both hands.</p><p>Sunny and Dawn laughed when the door closed. </p><p>“Your brother is so weird.” Dawn giggled, wiping her eyes.</p><p>“I know, right?” Sunny chuckled, trying not to look directly at Dawn.</p><p>“Marianne’s just as bad. She wanted me to ask you if Bog still collects daggers.” Dawn scooted closer to Sunny.</p><p>“He does.” Sunny nodded with a smile, then his face fell. “Why do they keep doing this? I don’t get it.”</p><p>“No idea. It’s so weird.” Dawn leaned back on her hands, staring at the empty street. “If I like someone, I tell them! I don’t play weird games.”</p><p>“Yeah,” agreed Sunny, smiling adoringly at Dawn. “I wouldn’t play any games.”<br/>###</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Dawn got out of Marianne’s car and onto a busy sidewalk in front of a high-end tattoo parlor. It was in a nice part of town in a well-maintained building. The signs and designs in the windows showed tasteful designs. Still, Dawn would never have walked into such a place without her sister’s encouragement.</p><p>“Come on. You’ll like Caroline.” Marianne took Dawn’s arm and led her to the door. “She did mine and has some ideas to show you. We spent over an hour discussing what you want since I knew you wouldn’t be comfortable talking about it.”</p><p>“Okay.” Dawn went with her, a shiver passing through her body as the bells above the door rang. She had no idea what to expect--her only exposure to Tattoo parlors was what she had seen in movies and tv shows. </p><p>“Good morning!” A cheerful young woman with shoulder-length brown hair, gleaming green eyes, and two fully tattooed sleeves filled with flowers and butterflies greeted them. “I’m Caroline. You must be Dawn. Marianne has told me a lot about you.”</p><p>Dawn nodded in response, eyes wide as she stared at the woman. She seemed friendly and pleasant, and after a few breaths and a glance around the clean, neat waiting room, Dawn relaxed. </p><p>“Come along, and we’ll look at a few designs. I made some sketches for you to look at and have some marked I think you’ll really like.” Caroline waved for Dawn and Marianne to follow her to a little curtained area near the back.  </p><p>There were several curtained areas, and Dawn heard a buzzing sound coming from behind them. She wrapped her arms around Marianne’s arm tighter, not entirely convinced she wanted to go through with the tattooing. </p><p>The nook held a comfortable couch and chair with a table in between them. Caroline took the chair, a large black portfolio in her hands, and gestured to the couch. She flipped open the portfolio as Marianne and Dawn sat on the couch. </p><p>“Before you get worried about pain, if Marianne didn’t tell you, I am a Lycean. I will dull your pain and heal you, so it will only take one session to complete the entire tattoo. It will take several hours, but I’m sure you’ll be happy with the results.” Caroline set the portfolio on the table. “Go ahead and look through the bookmarked pages.” She motioned to the tabs sticking out of the side of the book.</p><p>Dawn smiled at the design. It was a lovely rose vine with a mixture of blooming and closed red roses that would easily cover her arm and go up her neck. The next bookmark held a fully floral design, large blossoms overlapping each other with delicate green leaves and curling vines extending from them. The third was a swarm of butterflies.</p><p>The last marked page was a much similar design, a single vine with an assortment of tiny flowers and butterflies of varying sizes. It wasn’t nearly as heavy as the other designs but would still cover most of her scar, turning it from something she found hideous into a work of art.</p><p>“This one.” Dawn’s finger shook as she pointed to the page. “I like this one.” She slid her finger to the second-largest butterfly and grinned at her sister. “But I want them different colors. This one should be purple and blue because those are Marianne’s favorite colors.”</p><p>Marianne smiled at her words. “Ah, thank you, Dawn.”</p><p>“This one should be orange and gold for Mom.” Dawn tapped the largest butterfly. “And the smallest one should be peach and yellow, for me.”</p><p>“What represents Dad?” Marianne leaned forward, glancing from the page to Dawn.</p><p>“The vine!” Dawn laughed. She traced her finger over the length of the vine, landing on a large golden Sunflower that would end on her wrist. The sunflower was Sunny. She didn’t say it but thought it as she ran her finger around the golden flowers. The bright, cheery sunflower had been the first part to draw her eyes to it.</p><p>“Are there any other changes you would like?” Caroline asked, peering at Dawn. “Different flowers? More butterflies?”</p><p>“No, it’s perfect as it is.” Dawn clasped her hands together with a delighted laugh. She was still nervous but would trust Caroline’s work. The design was lovely and far better than the scar.</p><p>“We can start right now if you’re ready.” Caroline picked her sketchbook up and slid it beneath her arm as she stood. “I have some water with a special calming herb or a tea you can drink if you’re nervous.”</p><p>“Oh, I’d like that. Water or tea is fine.” Dawn sighed, glancing at her sister. “I’ve never done this before.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, it won’t be that bad,” said Caroline stepping through the curtain. “I’ll be back with some tea. It’ll have a little warm milk in it if you’re not lactose intolerant.”</p><p>“I’m not.” Dawn leaned against her sister as Caroline left the little room and pulled back the curtain. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” she whispered to Marianne.</p><p>“You’ll be fine. I’ll be with you the entire time.” Marianne put her arm around Dawn’s shoulders, hugging her tight. “I love you so much, Dawn. I’ll do anything for you.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Dawn closed her arms and relaxed, grateful for her sister’s presence and support.</p><p>The session took four hours, and there were times where Dawn drifted off into a shallow sleep. Caroline worked with care, and there were moments when the needle stung, but it wasn’t unbearable. The room was comfortable, and the chair had heated cushions, which were just the right temperature to lure her into sleeping.</p><p>True to her word, Marianne stayed nearby, sitting in a chair reading a book or talking to Dawn, telling her how the tattoo was coming along. There were breaks to drink tea and chat with Caroline. By the time the tattoo was completed, it was noon. Dawn stood in front of a mirror, turned to look at her arm as Caroline ran a clean cloth over it with a little oil to make it pop and shine with bold colors.</p><p>The tattoo was beautiful, a work of art that ran from her neck to her wrist, completely concealing the scar beneath. Caroline made adjustments as she worked, placing vines over upraised bits of skin to hide the distortion. Leaves and tiny flowers covered her scars and shiny, too smooth areas. It was beautiful.</p><p>“Oh, thank you!” Dawn laughed, jumping at Caroline and hugging her.</p><p>“You’re welcome!” Caroline gave her a quick squeeze. “I don’t think I’ve ever been thanked with a hug before.”</p><p>“Do I get 10% off for hugs?” Marianne laughed as Dawn went from Caroline to her, almost knocking her down with a hug.</p><p>“No way. Word gets around, and who knows who will be hugging me.” Caroline grinned and Marianne, holding out her hand. “Cash or card?”</p><p>Marianne groaned, swinging her purse around to pull out a card. “You’re a pirate.”</p><p>“Of course, I am.” Caroline giggled. “Who better to do a tattoo?”</p><p>###</p><p>They left the Tattoo Parlor with Dawn twirling happily around Marianne like a much younger teenager. “I’m so glad you like it. I think it looks great,” said Marianne.</p><p>“I love it!” Dawn slammed into her sister’s side, gripping her arm. She leaned her head against Marianne’s arm, lowering her voice. “Marianne, I have a question for you.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Marianne reached over to ruffle Dawn’s hair.</p><p>“What is up with you and Bog? Why do you exchange gifts? I never see you talk.” Dawn tilted her head up, and Marianne looked away, avoiding meeting her gaze. “If you like each other, what’s stopping you?”</p><p>Marianne sighed and was quiet for a few minutes, walking down the sidewalk to a small cafe. “There’s nothing to say.” Marianne frowned, taking a seat as a waiter, walked up to them with menus. “Drop it, Dawn.”</p><p>Dawn frowned, sucking her lower lip into her mouth. She wanted to continue the conversation, but the sad look on her sister’s face stopped her. Something was going on, but what? </p><p>Bog and Marianne were so weird.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do  not have tattoos, nor do I intend to get one, but I do think they are lovely and one that's used to cover up a horrific injury is even moreso.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Stuff and Thang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Following the tattoo, Marianne has another surprise for Dawn.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Howling Forest Cafe was Dawn’s favorite place for lunch and today was no exception. Their Special of the Day was chicken parmesan on a bed of spiralized zucchini noodles and a side of fresh steamed garden vegetables. For dessert, they shared a rum raisin bread pudding with a decadent bourbon sauce.</p><p>Dawn received several flattering comments about her new tattoo and a few perplexed glances. Those that knew what it covered were happy for her, and she felt like her old self, ignoring the judgmental looks. The scars would have brought on other expressions she didn’t like, and the tattoo made her feel pretty again.</p><p>When they finished lunch, they headed further down the sidewalk--further from home, not nearer. “Where are we going?” Dawn waved to a couple of people she knew who were out walking their dog. </p><p>“There’s one more thing I got permission from Mom and Dad to get for you,” said Marianne with a  smirk, reaching over to tousel her hair.</p><p>“What is it?” Dawn asked with growing excitement. “You can just tell me right now!”</p><p>“Oh, no, I want you to be surprised.” And Marianne stopped in front of a pet store.</p><p>Dawn stopped walking and turned to look at the storefront, confused.</p><p>Paws Unlimited</p><p>“Am I getting a dog?” Dawn turned to look at her sister, her smile growing. “I’ve always wanted a dog.”</p><p>“You aren’t responsible enough for a dog.” Marianne laughed, pushing open the door and beckoning Dawn to follow her.</p><p>“Then why are we going inside? So you can torture me?” Dawn pouted, walking through the door.</p><p>The inside of the store was like most pet stores, except that most of the dogs, cats, puppies, and kittens were adoptable and had come from owner surrenders or local shelters. The owners occasionally had lab puppies they bred for a purpose, to be helper dogs. Puppies that weren’t suitable for that purpose were sold to the public as pets. The profits went to help pay for the dogs’ training for those in need.</p><p>Aquariums lined the walls, holding any manner of creature from fish to reptiles, gerbils to guinea pigs. Dawn sighed, glancing around the store as they walked toward the back. “A kitten? Can I have a kitten? Or a rabbit? I would love a rabbit.”</p><p>“No pets.” Marianne gave her a huge grin, stopping at a desk in the back of the store. “Jordan?”</p><p>The young man sitting at the desk looked up from the phone he had in his hands. “Good afternoon, Marianne. Here for your package?”</p><p>“Yes.” Marianne nodded and looked at the door leading to the back. Jordan got to his feet and pocketed his phone, and then picked up a clipboard. “You have all the instructions?”</p><p>“Yup,” said Jordan with a grin, heading to the door behind the desk. “Follow me.” He gestured for them to go through the door as he opened it for them. Dawn walked on her tiptoes, eager to see what was in the room. </p><p>There was nothing in the room. It was an empty room with two doors and a couple of padded benches on each side. A small box full of toys for dogs and cats sat against the far wall. Dawn sighed, confused about what was going on as Jordan left the room through the other door, saying, “I’ll be back in a moment.”</p><p>Marianne sat on one of the padded benches and patted the spot next to her. Dawn groaned, rolling her eyes before sitting next to her. “What is going on, Marianne? Why are we here?”</p><p>“Be patient.” Marianne gave her that same annoyingly knowing look. “You’ll find out soon.”</p><p>Dawn pouted, giving Marianne her best sad look, hoping she would cave and just tell her. But this was Marianne, who had a solid defense against her doe eyes. Marianne didn’t give in.</p><p>Ever.</p><p>A few minutes later, the door swung open, and Jordan entered the room carrying a box shaped object with an ornate blanket covering it. “I believe this is a surprise?” He smiled, looking at Dawn.</p><p>“Yes, just set it down on the floor and let her open it.” Marianne pointed to the center of the room as Dawn leaped to her feet, giggling with anticipation. She clasped her hands together and bounced from one foot to the other.</p><p>Jordan stepped back, pulling the blanket off the top and folding it neatly over his arm. Beneath it was what looked like a miniature steamer style trunk, polished red wood with black leather straps. </p><p>“Did you get me a mogwai?” Dawn laughed, turning her head to her sister. </p><p>“Don’t feed them after midnight,” joked Marianne, giving her sister a little shove toward the box.</p><p>“You said it wasn’t a pet.” Dawn dropped to her knees in front of the box, flipped the clasp open, and then lifted the lid slowly. She wasn’t sure what to expect, and her hands trembled.</p><p>There was nothing but a pile of blankets inside the box.</p><p>Dawn tilted her head, looking at her sister, then Jordan. “Is this some kind of joke?” she asked innocently, not sure why they would play a joke on her like this or even what the joke was.</p><p>“Lift the blanket,” said Jordan with an amused grin.</p><p>“All right.” Dawn huffed, pursing her lips. She pushed the blanket aside and revealed two fuzzy round balls. The big one was a little smaller than her hand, dark reddish-brown in color, and the other was half the first one’s size and golden-yellow. “Ooh, what are they?” She tentatively reached out to poke the big one with a fingertip.</p><p>“What?” A small round head with enormous bat-like ears popped out of the furball. It turned bleary brown eyes in Dawn’s direction and blinked. A tiny pink tongue ran over the creature’s small jaws, rolling over sharp, white teeth. “Who are you?” Then she reached over and jabbed the other animal in the side with what looked like a leather wing. “Wake up!”</p><p>The second furball unfolded with a start and a snort. Even larger ears unfurled, one flipping forward, the other back, and Dawn gave a startled yelp pulling her hands back, clenched into fists against her neck. The second animal had teeth protruding as though the jaw was out of line, a long fang going up from the jaw on the left and down on the right. One of its eyes drifted off to the side, rolling in the socket.</p><p>“What?” It whined, flicking its wings out, twitching as it tried to fight off the bigger one.</p><p>“Oh.” Dawn lifted her hands in front of her mouth, giggling at them. The little one was so unfortunately ugly--it was adorable.</p><p>“These are sol Vespertilio, sun bats,” said Marianne with a laugh.</p><p>“You said no pets,” repeated Dawn, lifting an eyebrow at her sister. </p><p>“They aren’t pets.” Marianne shook her head. “They are companions to keep you safe.” </p><p>Dawn have her sister an unconvinced look and then turned back to the pair of bats staying at her from the box. “Mom and Dad said no to Familiarsis too.” </p><p>“I talked them into it because these two have strong healing abilities.” Marianne looked at Jordan as she spoke, gesturing for him to talk.</p><p>“These Familiarsis are highly sought after for their ability to heal life-threatening wounds,” started Jordan, kneeling next to Dawn and reaching into the box. He lifted the bigger of the bats, and she crooned affectionately. “They are also messengers, protectors that can form shields around you, and they have the ability to work with tattoo alchemy.”</p><p>Dawn blinked, the words sinking in. “Tattoo alchemy? I’ve never heard of it. I mean, I just got a tattoo, and it was done using alchemy, but I thought that was just to do it all at one time. It isn’t?”</p><p>“Here, let me show you.” Jordan held the rotund bat out, and it perched on the edge of his hand. “This is Stuff, by the way. The other one’s name is Thang. You can change their names if you want.”</p><p>“It’s weird to change something’s name that can talk.” Dawn giggled and held her right arm out.</p><p>“Go on. This is your new owner.” Jordan thrust his hand out toward Dawn, and the bat hopped off, spreading its wings. Dawn kept her arm out but shifted her body away unintentionally. She assumed the bat would land on her arm, but it vanished, and she giggled at a strange tickling sensation running through her arm. Dawn gasped, looking around the room, “Where did it go?”</p><p>“It’s on your arm.” Marianne got off the bench and crouched next to Dawn on the floor to take her wrist in hand and turn her arm so Dawn could see.</p><p>Dawn gasped louder, her eyes widening. Hiding behind the flowers, in the same style as the tattoo, was a small red bat. It was hardly noticeable if you didn’t look for it. Dawn’s jaw dropped open, and she looked worriedly at Marianne.</p><p>Goosebumps ran up Dawn’s arms, the flesh rising noticeably at the creepiness of a living creature living in her skin. “I don’t know if I like this.” Her voice trembled, despite her effort to remain calm. </p><p>“They live in the tattoo,” said Jordan, picking Thang up out of the box and holding him out to her. “Only in the bounds of the tattoo. They can’t go elsewhere on your body.”</p><p>“Oh.” Dawn took a deep breath, staring at Thang. She held her hands out, palms up. The tiny bat stared at her with wide eyes, tentatively sliding out of Jordan’s hands and into hers. It barely weighed anything, little claws scraping over her hand as she held him. “These are mine?”</p><p>“If they like you.” Jordan smiled. “And why wouldn’t they like you?” Dawn giggled, and Jordan flashed her a charming smile, meeting her eyes. Marianne groaned and reached out to close the trunk.</p><p>“They’re not going to fly off, are they?” Dawn dragged a fingertip beneath Thang’s chin, and his eyes rolled up, and his mouth pulled back into a pleased smile. She stroked her finger beneath his chin, rubbing into his thick, plush fur.</p><p>“No.” The red bat popped into view, popping its wings out to fly. Marianne held her hand out. Stuff landed, its long wings dangling over the sides of Marianne’s palm. “This is the female?”</p><p>“Yes. Females are typically bigger than males.” Jordan straightened up and set the blanket on top of the trunk. “They’re a bonded couple, so they shouldn’t be separated.”</p><p>“Well, they look like they like us.” Marianne rubbed Stuff’s ears, and the bat wilted with a low groan, tilting her nose into the air and letting her ears drop. “We’ve never had Famliarsis before. They really won’t fly off when we leave if they aren’t in the box?”</p><p>“If they fly off, it’s because you’ve mistreated them.” Jordan shook his head, folding his arms and regarding the pair of them. “Which I doubt you’ll do. Bought, sold, and traded Familiarsis take to new owners fairly well, but it’s harder if they have bonded or chosen someone before. These two are a year old, and they’ve been passed over because of Thang’s looks.”</p><p>Dawn nodded, closing her hands around the tiny golden bat, stroking his neck with her thumbs. “He’s not that bad, and it’s not his fault. I think he’s kinda cute.”</p><p>“They eat anything you feed them but are partial to fruit and sweets.” Jordan picked the box up and turned to the door. “I have a manual for you on their care, and their supplies will arrive at your home this afternoon.”</p><p>Dawn stood, still holding Thang in her hands. It was exciting to get them, but at the same time, so strange. </p><p>When she was a child, she had wanted one of the common Familiarsis, something that would look like a dog or a cat to anyone who didn’t know about them. Her parents had repeatedly denied the request, and then she tried to get a dog or cat. They wouldn’t even let her have a hamster.</p><p>Now, she had not one, but two sun bats? Dawn smiled, looking at the happy, fluffy bats. She couldn’t wait for Sunny to get home so she could show them to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GAH! It's been almost a month since I updated this?! I didn't mean to go that long and I'm writing the last chapter today, so it's complete. A mess... but it's complete.<br/>If you enjoy it, let me know! Comments make me write more and share my writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The First Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bog leads his first hunt with Sunny and a couple of friends accompanying him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains graphic depictions of abuse, torture, blood, and other things typical of your standard horror movie featuring vampires. You have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunny winced as blood splattered on his face. He wore a well-worn suit of leather armor with additional plates that gleamed like abalone shell covering the parts that were most often targeted by Lyceans and Vampires. Not that any came too close to him--not with his brother’s speed and ferocity in play. </p><p>Aside from their father, there were two other Hunters working with them on a contract to clean out a small nest of Vampires, a condemned set of buildings in New Orleans. Homeless people had been going missing for months, but nobody put out the contract until a mother and her two children went missing. </p><p>Grumbling about how much easier it would have been to take out the nest had they been alerted months earlier, Sunny followed Bog through halls that had been ripped apart. Thieves had removed everything of value in the walls,  leaving sheetrock and paneling strewn on the floor in their wake. The other two Hunters followed close behind, stepping over the body of a young Vampire. </p><p>Sunny avoided looking at the bloodied corpse too hard. The Vampire couldn’t have been much older than them, his lips frozen in a snarl that revealed overly long canines. The last Hunter stopped and kneeled over the body, producing a pair of pliers to extricate the fangs and then take a photo to ID the body later. Sunny sighed as the wet popping sound bounced off the walls. Vampire canines were not set into sockets like normal human teeth. They were retractable, half their length resting in the upper jaw. Dawn had shown him how long her fangs were, frighteningly long, and her lower jaw could extend in a way those fangs could sink into any part of the body. </p><p>Despite her sweet demeanor, Dawn was a predator. But she was nothing like these Vampires. The nest was made up of fully ascended Vampires--who had been like Dawn once, died, and then risen, craving fresh blood. Was this her eventual fate? To turn into a monster? </p><p>Sunny had asked her so many questions when she revealed her secret. She had questioned him as well, and the answers countered their common knowledge. These Vampires chose their life. They were too young and newly ascended. Over hundreds of years, Vampires slowly lost their humanity--a trade-off for their increased power and immortality. Something broke inside, and the chemicals that went with emotions faded into nothingness. Things like love, loyalty, family, and friends became a choice. </p><p>As long as Dawn and her kind didn’t die, they were like any other Lycean, Arcadian, or Atlantean. Her family was adamant that the price was too high, and that was why they hid from their own kind. Because Hunters killed so many Vampires over the previous generations, their numbers were frighteningly low. </p><p>The Rose Vampires resisted the call to ascend, preferring their lives hidden asking humans. They valued their children, and while many still had massive families to bolster their numbers, others concentrated on smaller families. There was immense pressure to increase their numbers and become full Vampires. </p><p>Teenagers and young adults were tempted with promised power, only to be used by their ruling council to do their bidding. That was the whole point, according to Dawn’s family. They were to be turned into an army to be used and thrown away by their elders who cared nothing about life and the young. Those old Vampires had lived their lives and only saw them as pawns to serve them and extend their existence. They were to serve the elders.</p><p>The Lycean came from out of nowhere, snarling and charging into the hallway, and Bog surprisingly took a step back. Everyone took a step back as the behemoth filled the hall. It was the biggest Lycean in a full rage that Sunny had ever seen. The walls cracked as plaster fell away and wood splintered. </p><p>It was a bear Lycean, entirely black-furred, where the fur remained. The monster’s eyes rolled as its lips pulled back to reveal a gaping maw full of massive teeth. And it roared, slamming massive paws into the walls and swiping at them with intent to kill anyone it could reach.</p><p>But it couldn’t reach anyone, blocking the hall and seemingly stuck. And then Sunny noticed why Bog had taken a step back. The corner it had come around made a groaning sound, and there was the sound of metal hitting wood and chain links rasping against each other. The Lycean was held in place by a chain and a collar wrapped around its neck, a collar with a gleaming silver cord set into it.</p><p>Sunny took a deep breath, staring at his brother’s back as Bog’s hands gripped the well-worn hilts of his hand axes. An even larger axe was strapped to his back, but he hadn’t brought it out yet. Bog stood eerily still as the bear roared and swiped at him, pulling at the chain.</p><p>Blood streamed down the bear’s neck and chest where the collar had dug into the flesh, and every pull tore the skin further. It couldn’t heal because of the silver, and in its enraged state, it continued pulling, urged on by the pain. There were gashes all over the bear’s massive arms and shoulders that seeped and smelled of rot. It had been in this state for some time, the fur rubbed off, and skin beneath rubbed raw or lacerated.</p><p>“Stop.” Bog holstered his axes and held both hands up in front of him. “Stop. I’m not here to hurt ye.” The Lycean didn’t respond like it had heard, lips pulled back, drool flying as it roared at him. “I’m not here for ye. Step back. Shift back to human form, and I’ll get that off ye, and ye go on yer way.”</p><p>The bear stepped back, mouth open and snarling, spittle flying as it swung its head, glaring at Bog. Bog took a step forward, putting himself within striking range. “I am here for the Vampires,” said Bog soothingly, his voice low and gentle. “We don’t want to harm ye.”</p><p>“You are Hunters!” the bear bristled, raising a heavily clawed paw in preparation for an attack. Her, because the voice was very much female, ears twitched and shifted, her small brown eyes fixed on Bog. Eye. The Lycean’s left eye was gone, only a gaping hole where it had been. The dried blood around the socket showed the injury had been fairly recent.</p><p>“Did you choose to put on a silver collar and wear a chain?” Bog took another step closer. “We are not here for you, and I’ll even have my little brother Sunny heal you so you can go on your way.” He stepped aside, and suddenly, the Lycean’s one good eye landed on Sunny. “He is an Atlantean.”</p><p>Sunny nodded, taking a step closer to his brother. His legs shook as he sheathed his sword, his free hand falling on the holster that held a pistol on the other side. They carried a myriad of weapons, just in case, and everyone was prepared for both Vampires and Lyceans. The bear’s lips curled, her eyes following his hand.</p><p>“Habit.” Sunny jerked his hand away, forcing his legs to move. This woman wasn’t their enemy, and they could take her out, but it wasn’t exactly fair or right with her chained in their path. She was another chess piece—a pawn that could be sacrificed for no real reason.</p><p>And that was why Bog had stopped, even though he could easily have gone through her. Sunny approached the Lycean, whose lips twitched back uncertainly, but she lowered her head. Bog joined him, and the Lycean lowered her head with a sigh, closing her eye and trembling. Sunny touched his fingertips to her massive muzzle, fully aware she could take his arm off at any moment. </p><p>Healing was easy, a simple thought for the body to mend itself and return to how it should be, passing healing energy into her. He did a quick health check, and it hurt to see exactly how much she was hurting. She would not have been able to heal herself in the state she was in. Starvation had taken its toll, and she was ill, ravaged by a fever. The bear’s ribs jutted out beneath the thin fur, ridges beneath tight skin. And her stomach bulged unnaturally.</p><p>The chain fell away first, pulled apart by Bog’s strong hands, then he went for the collar. Pain shot through the Lycean, and Sunny nullified it. Then it was gone, and energy flowed naturally, adding to his own. “No, don’t try to heal yourself. I have you.”</p><p>“Shift when ye can.” Bog dropped the metal collar to the floor, an annoyed growl in his voice. “We need ta go, but we will take care of those that did this to ye.”</p><p>“No.” The Lycean shifted suddenly, and for a moment, she was entirely naked. Sunny blushed, stepping back. A layer of black covered her body, seamlessly forming like a wetsuit from the scar that encircled her neck down to her feet. “I’m going with you.”</p><p>“You are weak,” said Bog, glancing over his shoulder. “Go outside and wait.” </p><p>“I lost my entire family,” snapped the girl, and she was a girl who didn’t appear to much older than they were. She turned and staggered toward Bog. “I have nothing to lose.”</p><p>Sunny grabbed her wrist. “Hey, we’ll take care of it.”</p><p>“Stay here.” One of the towering Hunters accompanying them, Brutus, held out a flask of water. “We’ll be done shortly.”</p><p>The other held out a granola bar, saying nothing, the look on his face horrified. Sunny stepped back as the girl took the flask. She tore into the wrapper and shoved the granola bar into her mouth, then drank the water at the same time. If she had been fully human, eating anything like that wouldn’t have been right. </p><p>“They passed them around like bottles of wine,” she called out as she leaned against the wall. “The children they took. The reason I’m sure you finally came.”</p><p>Sunny’s stomach churned, and Bog’s boots hit the wood with a firmer stomp as he drew the hand axes from their straps. He didn’t have to see his brother’s face to know just how angry he was as heat rolled off his body. The very air around Bog wavered, and he stalked forward like a beast on the hunt.</p><p>The two hulking men behind them kept close as they traveled through the empty halls, checking each room. The doors were closed, and it was early morning. The typical Vampire, once they ascended, couldn’t tolerate sunlight on their skin, so the room checks were quick if the room was well-lit. </p><p>It was the dark rooms that were a danger.</p><p>Heavy curtains covered the windows of the rooms the Vampires occupied, and they were foolish. There were over two dozen of them, and instead of packing together, they were strewn out through the building, one or two per floor. So far, they had taken out fourteen in the lower floors and basement. And that was another thing--for some reason, they were up higher in the building instead of in the basement where they could have made an easier escape if necessary and been safe from the sun.</p><p>Instead, the ‘smart’ ones had holed up on the top floor, in the grandest accommodations. That was where the primary fight would be, on the top floor.</p><p>“Ready?” Bog glanced over his shoulder as they went up the final set of stairs.</p><p>“Yeah.” Sunny took a deep breath, glancing back at Brutus and Gerald. They had switched to their standard .45 rifles.</p><p>“Usual plan of attack. We stick together against the exterior wall. Pull down the curtains and break the windows if they are covered with anything.” Bog began giving orders. “Concentrate yer fire on the interior.”</p><p>Sunny texted their father that they were going on as they walked up the last few steps, then stopped at the door. Corpses had littered the stairwell, dried blood on each step. At the top, there were piles of dead bodies on both sides, and the smell was overwhelming. A sigil had been painted on the door in blood—a fanged skull set within a circle.</p><p>“Back down the stairs.” Bog scowled, waving them away. “Just to where ye can’t see the door. It’s warded.” He stepped to one side of the door, muttering an equation with his hands held in front of his chest, palms out.</p><p>Sunny and the other two Hunters wasted no time in doing as they were told. A door warded with alchemy could do any number of things, and none of them would end in flowers and sunshine. </p><p>They waited patiently for Bog to finish, then were rewarded with an ear-splitting boom that shook the stairwell. They back to the top, weapons ready to see Bog standing to one side of the door frame. The door had swung out on its hinges and embedded itself into the wall next to it. If anyone had tried to open the door, it would have caught them and either thrown them into the stairwell or crushed them into the wall.</p><p>Dust filled the air, and bits of plaster rained down from the ceiling above. There had been no way to avoid alerting the Vampires that they had arrived. Sunny’s phone buzzed, a text coming in. Nobody moved as he checked the message.</p><p>“Dad says there are eight on the floor, and they’re moving along the interior wall toward the door.” Sunny pocketed his phone and prepared to follow Bog.</p><p>“Keep close.” Bog repeated the basic order, then turned and charged through the door. Sunny followed, sweat streaming over his forehead and threatening to get into his eyes. This time, they wouldn’t face a lone Vampire but a group that was waiting for them. However, their chosen lair would be the death of them all.</p><p>They worked like a well-oiled machine, stringing out in a line with the two bigger guys aiming their rifles into the darkness. Bog pulled down the first curtain, and sunlight streamed through the eastern facing windows, lighting up the end of the room where the door to the stairwell had been. The entire wall was nothing but one massive ten-foot-tall glass window.</p><p>Bog and Sunny ran down the wall, pulling heavy dark blue curtains from their fixtures and tearing down the vertical bamboo blinds behind them. They were in a heavily populated area of the city and had to limit their use of destructive alchemy or guns. Otherwise, Bog would have incinerated the curtains in seconds.</p><p>The Vampires realized too late their error as they fled from the light, screeching in pain. They vanished into a doorway at the end of the hall as Brutus and Gerald picked off three of them in succession. A fourth fell but got back to his feet to retreat with the others. The bodies smoked and burned when the light hit them, the flesh turning black.</p><p>“Five,” said Sunny, following his big brother toward the door.</p><p>“One injured,” added Brutus.</p><p>Bog switched to the massive axe on his back, gripping the pole in both hands. “I’m the bait. Pick them off.” Then he strode forward without another word, passing through the doorway and into the darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whew.. that was a tough chapter to write! But it went well. Heh, there's a texting component that will be with the finished version when I rewrite it.</p><p>If you would like to come and chat and hang out with other Strange Magic lovers, we have a  small, but active Discord: https://discord.gg/fjjrUrY</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Questions, So Many Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Vampires learn a final lesson in what they are truly up against as Bog unleashes his true abilities on them.</p><p>Sunny attempts to broach the subject of Vampires not like the ones they just hunted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunny, Brutus, and Gerald hung back because when Bog stepped through the door, they didn't want to be anywhere near him. The Vampires were likely expecting a typical Hunter attack--either a flash bomb or most of them to enter, guns blazing to mow them down. </p><p>Instead, they were met with fire. "¡Rueda de fuego!" Bog shouted, swinging the axe in a broad sweep to send fire shooting out into the room. Vampires screamed as the fire struck them, catching their clothing and skin on fire as well as most of the interior of the room. Flames engulfed the curtains, and light began streaming through the holes. </p><p>"¡Recuerda el fuego!" Bog stormed further into the room, recalling the fire. It flared and traveled over the head of his axe as he began attacking the now helpless and cornered vampires. </p><p>Sunny remained in the doorway, watching the carnage as Brutus and Gerald joined in. The Vampires pleaded for their lives among their screeching and crying, but their words went unheard. They were monsters. True monsters. </p><p>By the time the final group of Vampires had been dispatched, everyone was exhausted. They took their time going back down the stairs and made sure to pick up the lone survivor, the Lycean girl, on the way back. </p><p>She was waiting for them. </p><p>Sunny texted his father about their progress and requested they prepare for the girl. He didn't know her name, and she didn't offer it, walking with them in silence. They had to pass back through the carnage they had contributed to on their hunt. There wasn't any joyous celebration in this hunt like there had been on others. </p><p>They were too late. </p><p>Yes, they took care of the predators, but they were too late. </p><p>Sunny knew it was on everyone's mind. </p><p>"My name is Carly," the Lycean whispered as they left the building and walked into the parking lot. "You're really going to let me go?" She stared ahead at the two vans sitting in front of the building, parked in a V to hide them when they got closer. </p><p>Caderyn walked out to them with a blanket over his arm, which he offered to Carly. "Go on, go with Lana." He motioned for her to walk to a young woman standing near the sliding door in one of the vans. "There's hot soup and crackers for ye." </p><p>Carly glanced back at Bog, who nodded, his lips set into a thin line. "We'll take care of ye."</p><p>"Aye, and if ye need it, we can take ye somewhere safe where there are other Lyceans," added Caderyn.</p><p>Carly took the blanket and wrapped it over her shoulders, shivering. "You can?" She sniffed, turning her eyes to Caderyn.</p><p>"Aye." Cadeyrn nodded, stepping aside. "But first, ye should eat and rest so ye can heal."</p><p>"Thank you," whispered Carly, walking to Lana and, after a moment's hesitation, climbing into the van.</p><p>Caderyn turned to his sons with a smile. "Good job, all of ye. I'll get the reports filed for the bounties, and payment will be processed in the usual 48 hours. Now, why don't ye get out of yer gear, and we'll get to our house and clean up."</p><p>Bog sighed, muttering, "Why don't they call us earlier, Da? They knew there were Vampires, but they waited."</p><p>"Don't want to pay the contracts," said Cadeyrn with a shrug, motioning to the second van.</p><p>"So why don't we hunt without contracts?" Bog began unbuckling his armor, shifting the plates that covered another layer of armor.</p><p>"Because it's not the way things are done, Son." Cadeyrn frowned, taking Bog's massive axe and stepping into the van. "Not with things that look human. Those are the rules. If we don't follow the rules, then we're just vigilantes, and then there will be contracts put out on us."</p><p>"It's not right," said Sunny, speaking up. "So many innocent people died who didn't have to."</p><p>"Aye, but many more would die if ye didn't do what ye just did when ye did." Caderyn began putting away their weapons as they laid them in the van doorway. "Ye did good, lads."</p><p>"Then why do I feel so awful about those kids?" Bog grumbled as Sunny helped him lift his shoulder armor off. </p><p>"Ye did good, Bog. Don't let yer emotions for things ye couldn't help cloud the good ye have done." Caderyn spoke sternly, focusing on Bog. "Ye can't do that, or ye'll drive yerself crazy."</p><p>Bog nodded and said nothing more as he moved to help Sunny out of his armor. Sunny grumbled as Bog pulled a little too roughly, his usually nimble fingers sliding over the edges of his armor and digging into his skin beneath. Bog was moody, to begin with, but his moodiness had reached new levels, and even hunting didn't seem like a valid release for him. Sunny sighed, considering a conversation he wanted to have when they had a moment, one he needed to have soon with his big brother.</p><p>#</p><p>They had pizza when they reached the house they had rented for the week. It was in a small, quiet neighborhood, and they drew attention, but that couldn't be avoided. Carly was quiet but went with them. She could have left, but after her time as the Vampire's plaything, she seemed to want to seek safety with them, and Sunny fully understood. Even though she was a Lycean and they had killed Lyceans in the past, everyone was at ease with her, and she sensed it. </p><p>She was safe, and they continually offered her food and drink, then one of the extra bedrooms to sleep in. Carly soaked up the kindness but said little. The best they got out of her was that she was 19 and had been a captive of the Vampires for five years as they moved from city to city. They thought they had flown under the radar and stayed longer than they usually did in New Orleans.</p><p>Her parents had been killed when the Vampires trapped them and demanded their willing service as their natural lords. She had three siblings who had been separated and passed out to three other Vampires. Carly was the oldest and feared for them but had no idea where they were.</p><p>And then Bog did the thing he typically did, promising Carly that he would look for them. Lycean bears were not common, and after a search of the last four years' contracts, Caderyn informed them that there had been no reports of anyone encountering a Lycean bear. It gave Carly hope that they were still out there, somewhere, hopefully alive.</p><p>"Let's go out, Bog," said Sunny as the other Hunters settled in for the evening to watch a football game. "Down to the quarter for some beignets."</p><p>"They're just donuts with a fancy name," grumbled Bog, his arms folded as he pretended to watch the game. He sat in a recliner, not even facing the tv. It was obvious his mind wasn't in it.</p><p>"No, they're not, they're great, and I want one," Sunny persisted, walking in front of Bog and standing. "Well, more than one. We'll bring back more for the others." And he stood there, waiting for his brother to give in to his request.</p><p>Bog gave him a dirty look and grunted. Then he kicked back the footrest and grumbling, got to his feet. "All right."</p><p>They left the house on Bog's motorcycle, a much more low profile vehicle than the big black vans. The Harley-Davidson Heritage Softail was Bog's pride and joy, a motorcycle he had wanted since he was a kid and now owned. It hadn't been new when he bought it, and he had worked hard to repair the damage some idiot teenager had inflicted upon it after a year of ownership before tossing it aside for a speedy crotch rocket that was more to his liking.</p><p>The roar of that machine sent chills through Sunny's body as they took off for the French Market and the cafe that Sunny wanted to visit. They had an hour before it closed.</p><p>Half an hour later, Bog and Sunny walked out of the cafe with bags full of fresh beignets for everyone in the house, a couple of boxes of beignet mix, and four cans of coffee and chicory. Even after complaining about being up all night, Bog purchased a large cup of coffee. Sunny stood by as Bog loaded the saddlebags.</p><p>"I've been thinking," Sunny began quietly, looking down the busy sidewalk.</p><p>"Yeah?" Bog arranged the bags neatly, not looking at his brother.</p><p>"There are good and bad Lyceans."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"There are good and bad Arcadians." Sunny took a bite of a beignet. "Hunters who would have… sold me… when they found me."</p><p>"Yeah?" Bog fastened the straps and turned to look at Sunny, his voice filling with concern. "What are ye getting at, brother?"</p><p>"Do ye think there are good Vampires?" After what they had been through earlier in the day, the question was a dangerous one to ask, but Sunny had to know.</p><p>"Supposedly, there are, but they keep to themselves and are smart enough not to get our attention." Bog frowned, then got on his motorcycle, fidgeting with the handles. </p><p>"Do you think they're born that way? I mean, blood-thirsty?" Sunny began probing. "Do they drink blood instead of milk when they're babies?"</p><p>Bog made a face at his brother. "What? That's gross."</p><p>"What if," Sunny began thoughtfully, "they're something else before they're the vampires we see. There's no record of anyone ever finding a vampire baby or kid?"</p><p>"Yeah, because they probably have some way to turn regular humans by biting them and sharing their blood." Bog grunted, looking at the ground. "Something we don't know about. I don't know." He paused, then lifted his head to stare at Sunny. "Why? What brought this on? Ye aren't feeling guilty about what happened this morning, are ye? None of those Vampires were good. They were murderous, evil, vile monsters who deserved to die."</p><p>Sunny nodded slowly, then asked curiously. "We never talk to them, not like you did to Carly."</p><p>"The fact she had a collar on was proof she was a slave, and I had to give her an opportunity," said Bog with a frown, running a hand up the nape of his neck and into his hair. "I didn't want to risk killing her if she was a victim."</p><p>"Do you ever think about how most of the time, the Vampires we hunt are young, like, around our age?" Sunny finished off a beignet and stepped closer. He couldn't push any further without telling Bog too much. </p><p>"Young Vampires are stupid, that's all. They're easier to hunt because they make so many mistakes." Bog's motorcycle roared as he started it. "Come on, let's get back."</p><p>Sunny hopped on the back of the motorcycle, biting into another beignet. "Don't get powdered sugar on my jacket." Bog growled, looking over his shoulder. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah." Sunny chuckled, then asked, "Bog, why don't you ask Marianne out on a date? You're so much better than that Roland jerk."</p><p>Bog snarled, and heat rolled off him, not much different than Sunny had felt earlier in the day. "She's with Roland and has no interest in me, Sunny."</p><p>"Have you ever asked her out?" Sunny licked powdered sugar off his fingers and almost bit his tongue as the motorcycle jolted forward.</p><p>"Why would I ask Marianne out?" Bog rolled the motorcycle onto the road, checking for a good opening,  his cup of coffee still in hand. "I don't talk to her." He took a long drink, then slid the cup into the cup holder attached to his handlebars.</p><p>"But you give her presents all the time, and she gives you things too. One of those coffee cans and bag of beignet mix is for her." Sunny pointed out, leaning forward as they moved onto the road.</p><p>"What of it? She's our neighbor. I'm being neighborly." Bog didn't look back as he spoke, his eyes on the road. </p><p>"And the bottle of wine? That really cool feather mask, a bag full of pralines, and a voodoo doll that looks like you." Sunny began listing all the things that Bog had purchased as his brother attempted to ignore him. "Why did you get her a voodoo doll that looks like you?" Sunny couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"I thought she'd think it was funny," muttered Bog, picking up speed. Sunny could barely hear him over the roar of the motorcycle. "Nothing more. Besides, you got Dawn a mask too. Why?"</p><p>"Because she loves stuff like that." Sunny laughed, finishing off the beignet.</p><p>"Yeah, well, I don't have a girlfriend, and I never will," blurted Bog. "But it makes me feel good to give things to a girl, even if she's not interested in me and she lets me do it."</p><p>Sunny shook his head and sighed. His brother made no sense at all. And he was beginning to wonder if something wasn't going on between Bog and Marianne that was more than just exchanging gifts. What guy just gave gifts to a girl to give them gifts? Even knowing how his brother was, it was weird.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I so enjoyed writing the battle and following scenes. Have a good weekend! <br/>- Tiff</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Questions and More Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sunny's questions trigger Bog to ask questions as they travel home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunny yawned, snuggled up to his brother with a blanket pulled over his shoulders. There was more legroom in the back seat of the van than the front, and Bog was stretched out, reading something on his phone. Caderyn had been driving for two hours, and they had been on the road since four. </p><p>The sky was just now beginning to lighten, but Sunny closed his eyes. He had seen enough sunrises on the road. Carly was asleep in the farthest seat, sprawled out among their duffel bags.</p><p>“Da,” said Bog, lifting his head and looking toward the front of the van. “Ye good up there?”</p><p>“Aye. Want to stop for breakfast soon?” Cadeyrn glanced over his shoulder, smiling proudly at his two sons. “That place ye like when we’re out?”</p><p>“Yeah, sounds good.” Bog nodded and twitched, shifting in his seat. “Da.”</p><p>“Yes, Son?” Cadeyrn kept his eyes on the mostly empty road, darkness stretching out as far as the eye could see. “Ye got something on yer mind?”</p><p>“I was just wondering something. It’s a rumor I heard.” Bog began talking--his voice hurried as though he had to say something. “Sunny brought it up. Where do Vampires really come from? We never see kids. What if there’s some form of pre-Vampire that exists that hides out, looking like a human? If we knew this to be true, would we hunt them?”</p><p>“It depends, like on all our contracts,” replied Caderyn seriously. “If there’s some form of Vampire that isn’t crazy and doesn’t murder people, we would leave them alone. Why would we waste our time hunting them? We know some Vampires are not murderous psychopaths.” He paused, then added, “We live among Lyceans, Bog, and we have to hunt them as well when they go rogue.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Bog went silent, and Sunny kept his eyes closed, listening with intent fascination. He hadn’t expected this conversation at all and had never thought to broach the topic with their parents. “I’m curious about what would happen if an Arcadian, someone I know, fell in love with someone who turned out to be a Vampire?”</p><p>“That’s a tough question, Bog.” Cadeyrn did not turn around, going silent as though thinking over his answer. “Did ye know there are Lyceans out there searching for a cure for the Vampires? Did ye know, not all of them want to be what they are. They want to return to living their normal lives like any other Lycean, and someday, they may find that answer.”</p><p>“I didn’t.” Bog frowned, tapping his fingers on his phone.</p><p>“There are groups of Arcadians researching this same thing, how to turn Vampires back into normal Lyceans,” continued Caderyn. “Ye know, while it’s frowned upon for Arcadians to marry Lyceans or Atlanteans, nobody pays much attention to what they are. Yer mom would be happy if ye find a good woman who loves ye.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, but this isn’t about me.” Bog folded his arms with a growl and dropped his head. “Just curious, that’s all.”<br/>#</p><p> </p><p>Dawn laughed, tossing a blueberry into the air. Thang flew for it, missed, then Stuff smacked the blueberry with the tip of a wing, sending it sailing into his face. The little bat managed to catch it and flew to the towering indoor tree that Dawn’s mother had purchased for them. It fit perfectly in the breakfast nook, and the bats hung out and napped in it when they weren’t out with Dawn.</p><p>“They’re darling.” Dawn’s mother, Bella, laughed, motioning to the bats. “I remember wanting a Familiarsis when I was a kid.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you have one?” Dawn tossed a blueberry to Stuff, who did an aerial cartwheel and caught the plump fruit without a problem. “Why did we have to wait?”</p><p>“Familiarsis draw attention we don’t want,” replied Bella with a sigh and a patient smile. “But these two hide their presence flawlessly.”</p><p>“Morning.” Marianne yawned, stepping into the kitchen with her phone in hand. “I’m going out with Roland for brunch in an hour at Meridae’s.”</p><p>“Sunny and Bog are supposed to be back at lunchtime,” said Dawn as Thang landed on her shoulder and looked at the little container of blueberries in her hand. </p><p>“Okay.” Marianne looked at her phone. </p><p>“Did you see the motorcycle they got for Sunny?” Dawn held the container up for Thang to reach inside and take the berries he wanted. “It’s just like Bog’s, but a  newer model. I can’t wait to see the look on his face when he sees it. Are you going to be home by then?”</p><p>“Sure. Sure,” said Marianne, her attention on her phone. “I’m sure we’ll be back by then.”</p><p>Dawn grumbled when Roland arrived and honked his annoying car horn to summon Marianne from the house. He summoned her. If Roland wasn’t there for a meal, he didn’t come inside the house. Instead, he waited in his car. </p><p>“Marianne?” Dawn walked after her sister as she dinner a wide-brimmed sun hat and sunglasses, completing her disguise as a typical sun-sensitive Rose. </p><p>“I’ll be back by lunchtime.” Marianne ruffled her sister’s wild hair in passing to the front door. </p><p>Dawn pursed her lips, wanting to say something more, but Marianne was already out the door. It wasn’t like her to just not like a person, but something about Roland got to her. She had accepted his apology cheerfully, not blaming him for the accident, but the longer he was around, the more she couldn’t accept him as the right guy for her sister. </p><p>There was a right guy.</p><p>But it wasn’t Roland.<br/>#</p><p> </p><p>Sunny shouldered his duffle bag and hopped out of the car after his brother, eager to see Dawn. They had texted over the week, random things here and there. Dawn sent him pictures of her new Familiarsis and the tattoo. It was typical banter; then Dawn mentioned that she couldn’t wait for him to get home, and just before noon, they pulled up to park on the street in front of their house instead of the driveway.</p><p>Dawn stood on their porch with Griselda, a glass of lemonade in hand, because their mother had to give everyone lemonade, tea, and cookies if they so much as knocked on the door. She waved and giggled, glancing at the driveway. Sunny gave her a puzzled look, walking up the path to greet them. Bog and Caderyn followed, shouldering their bags with Carly trailing them uncertainly, her eyes on the house, staring in awe.</p><p>Griselda set her glass on the little tray she had set out with a pitcher and enough glasses for everyone, then hurried down the steps to greet her family. “Everyone in one piece?” she joked, hugging and kissing her husband first, then Bog, then Sunny.</p><p>When she got to Carly, she didn’t hesitate to give her a hug. The girl went rigid in surprise, then settled into it with a relaxed smile. “Ye must be Carly. Come inside, lass, and make yerself at home. We’re having tacos for lunch, and I made up the spare room for ye ta stay as long as ye need ta.”</p><p>Sunny glanced over his shoulder, stopping to drop his bag onto the porch and grab a glass of lemonade. Dawn giggled and sipped her lemonade, peering at him over the rim. She was giving him strange looks.</p><p>“This is Dawn. She’s gonna take ye over ta her house ta see if she might have some clothes fer ye until we can go shopping.” Griselda introduced the two girls, and Dawn smiled. “She’s a sweet lass, and so is her sister.”</p><p>“When my sister gets home,” said Dawn. “You look closer to her size than me, and I know she has a bunch of things that would look great on you!”</p><p>Sunny took a step back to allow Bog and their father to get a glass. “Carly’s a little shy,” Sunny motioned to her, “but she warms up quick.”</p><p>A pink flush passed over Carly’s cheeks as Griselda handed her a glass of lemonade. Tears began streaming down her cheeks.</p><p>“I didn’t mean that in a bad way, Carly.” Sunny blanched as she began sniffling. </p><p>“No, it’s not that.” Carly wiped her eyes, smiling at Sunny. “I’m okay.”</p><p>“Sunny, look in the driveway. I’m going to get Carly inside and show her ta her room.” Griselda took Carly by the arm, and Cadeyrn held the door open for them.</p><p>“What’s in the driveway?” Sunny glanced to the driveway.</p><p>“Should take a closer look.” Cadeyrn chuckled, walking back down the steps to the path that led to the side of the house. </p><p>“What?” Sunny frowned, taking a big drink of his lemonade, then following his father. Why were they acting so odd? He hadn’t seen anything in the driveway.</p><p>And then, he saw it, the gleam of polished red metal and leather seats. Sunny’s eyes widened as the motorcycle came into full view, shining and new. It was a Heritage Classic, this year’s model with a leather jacket, gloves, and a red helmet sitting on the seat. Sunny froze.</p><p>He had shown his mother the motorcycle over a year ago, mentioning how much he liked this particular model. There had even been a trip to a dealership to test drive one, and he had fallen in love with it—and set back almost half the cost to purchase one over that time from his earnings on contracts.</p><p>A strange sound filled the air around Sunny, a startled keening. And then he realized the sound was coming from him, and he slapped a hand over his mouth. He stood, staring at it in awe until Bog gave him a shove in the middle of the back.</p><p>“You didn’t buy Bog’s bike,” whispered Sunny, turning to look at Caderyn.</p><p>“Bog can fix bikes, ye can’t,” said Cadeyrn with a chuckle. “So me and yer mam and Bog split the cost from our savings fer yer birthday next month so ye could get the one ye wanted with all the bells and whistles. Ye keep yer savings and put it to better use.”</p><p>Sunny sniffed, then quickly ran his hands over his eyes before turning to his father and leaping into his arms, hugging him as hard as he could. “I love you, Da!” Cadeyrn hugged him back, then Sunny went to Bog, almost knocking him over. “Love you too!” Even though they weren’t the family he had been born into and lost, they were every bit his real family, and right now, they were once again proving how much they cared about him and that he was their son.</p><p>“Go tell yer mum too.” Cadeyrn motioned to the house. “Then take a ride around the block and see how it drives.”</p><p>“I’ll get my bike off the trailer and join ye for a longer ride,” added Bog, waving at his brother. “Dawn, ye can ride with me.” Dawn giggled, having been watching the whole thing in silence. Sunny had momentarily forgotten she was there.</p><p>“Go on, don’t worry about unloading the vans for now. It can wait.” Cadeyrn headed to the house, and Bog went to the trailer. Sunny smiled so wide, his cheeks hurt, then he ran past his father to thank his mother so he could be back outside as fast as possible. Dawn could join them, and eventually, he would be able to take her for rides too. He needed more practice before doing that.</p><p>Bog was still working on the trailer, having to move a few things they had packed around it to get to his motorcycle. Roland’s cherry red sportscar had pulled up in front of Marianne’s house, and she was talking to Roland through the passenger side window.</p><p>Sunny thought nothing of it, running to his motorcycle and swinging the jacket over his shoulders. It was perfect. Then came the gloves and the helmet. A moment later, he was on the bike, breathing fast with excitement. Dawn waved at him as the engine roared to life, sending a thrilling jolt through his body.</p><p>Just a quick trip around the block by himself. He had his license but had rarely been on a motorcycle. Bog’s motorcycle was mostly off-limits, but Sunny could handle a bike. And it rolled smoothly down the driveway. The van blocked the road to the left, so Sunny turned right, hitting the gas.</p><p>Roland came from out of nowhere, his car zooming past the van. Sunny glanced to the side, startled, and caught Roland’s expression, cold and glaring. His hand on the wheel turned, and a smile twisted Roland’s face as the car purposely moved toward him. Sunny attempted to speed up to get in front of the vehicle, but there was no time for any other action.</p><p>The impact was sudden and pain filled Sunny’s body, streaking from his legs to his hips. Crunching. There was a horrible crunching and grinding as he went down with the motorcycle, then was jerked off the vehicle. An ear-splitting shriek of metal was the last thing Sunny heard as everything went dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooh.. ooooowwww. poor Sunny.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sunny has to deal with two severely damaged legs and the reality of what Roland witnessed in seeing Dawn standing in the sunlight has severe ramifications.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawn ran down the driveway and stopped halfway, frozen in shock and horror as the scene unfolded before her. Surely she hadn’t seen what she thought she had. Roland’s car had swerved and struck Sunny’s motorcycle, then the smaller vehicle tilted and went down with Sunny’s leg and the front part of the bike going under the front tire, then the car had gone over him, and his leg and part of the motorcycle lodged between the car’s body and the back tire, getting hung up underneath.</p><p>Sunny lay limp on his back, on top of the remains of the motorcycle as the car came to a stop, the entire right side destroyed by the motorcycle and the red glistening with a splash of blood. Dawn whimpered as Griselda ran by, screaming with Carly close behind. The family converged on the scene with their neighbors emerging from their homes to see what had happened.</p><p>Bog and Cadeyrn ignored Roland as they grabbed the car on either side of Sunny and lifted it, pushing it onto its side so they could get to Sunny. Dawn’s view was blocked as they gathered around him with Carly hidden from view. She was a Lycean, meaning she could heal Sunny’s worst injuries and keep him from dying, but Sunny had told her she was weak, so how much was questionable.</p><p>Roland scowled at the whole scene, standing off to the side with his phone in hand. His lack of concern for Sunny was frightening, and then he looked up and met Dawn’s eyes. A thin, eerie smile crept over his face as he stared, and then Dawn realized her error. She had come outside under the shade of the trees in front of her home and the Macraith’s home like she normally did—without a hat or any coverings.</p><p>She was standing in the morning sunlight in full view of Roland. It was okay to do it in front of anyone else on the block, but they were supposed to act like any other Rose Vampire in front of other Vampires. A chill spread through Dawn’s body, and she trembled, looking away as Marianne reached her and took her arm.</p><p>“Don’t look. They’re calling an ambulance,” whispered Marianne, forcing her sister to turn. Dawn began sobbing as Marianne put her arm around her shoulder and walked her back to the house. </p><p>For now, her concern was for Sunny, but that look on Roland’s face was terrifying. He knew. Now he knew, and it was her fault for standing in the sunlight. She hadn’t trusted him before, but with what she saw him do to Sunny and that look he gave her just now—he had to go.</p><p>“It was an accident,” said Marianne, more to herself than Dawn. </p><p>#</p><p>Sunny woke to a warm fuzzy sensation in his head, an annoying throbbing coming from his legs, and bright lights all around. Sparkles and dots flew before his eyes as he opened his eyes and immediately shut them. Familiar voices said his name, but Sunny couldn’t tell who was talking. Other voices he didn’t recognize talked quickly, and he had the sense of movement. </p><p>“Sunny, don’t move. Honey, just close yer eyes and stay still.” That was his mother.</p><p>What happened? Where was he? The last thing he remembered, he was on his motorcycle, that wonderful gift his loving family had bought for him. What happened? He grimaced, the effort to remember setting off a massive headache.</p><p>“Sunny, ye were in an accident.” Da? That was Da. Accident? Was he in an accident? Did he wreck the motorcycle? Someone hit him. Who—and that face, the look of anger and cruelty as the hand moved the wheel.</p><p>With a mouth that felt like it was full of sand, his tongue made of stone, Sunny tried to say Roland’s name, searching for his parents’ faces. There were nothing but blurry shapes over him. They had to know. That man wasn’t just awful and annoying—he was evil.</p><p>“Yer going inta surgery,” said a voice. “We’re all here for ye.”</p><p>No. No. Don’t let them take me away from you. Sunny attempted to protest, weakly lifting an arm that was far heavier than he remembered. Someone pushed it down, telling him to remain still. Then a mask came out of nowhere, covering his mouth and nose.</p><p>Within seconds, he lost consciousness, slipping into a mindless dream state.</p><p>#</p><p>The next few hours were a blur of waking up, intermittent pain, floating, strange sounds, and general confusion. Doctors. There were so many doctors looming over him like aliens at an autopsy, their masks concealing their expressions. </p><p>Hospital.</p><p>That is where you go when you’re in an accident.</p><p>Sunny sighed and opened his eyes for the hundredth time that day, hoping he would see something other than doctors and the same black and white speckled ceiling tiles. The tiles were the same, but there weren’t any doctors. </p><p>“Sunny,” whispered Griselda, her hand resting on his shoulder. “How are ye feeling?”</p><p>“Thirsty,” Sunny croaked, managing to tilt his head and focus on his mother. Caderyn and Bog stood behind her, looming over her, all staring at him. Griselda held out a small bottle with a straw in it and positioned it so that Sunny could sip. The water was lukewarm but refreshing as it hit his tongue and parched throat.</p><p>Sunny offered up a smile when he was done, then laid his head back down, staring at the contraption looming over the bed. His vision focused, and he groaned, seeing both of his legs were wrapped in bandages, but not casts. They were splinted and suspended by the rig over his bed. There was an IV in his wrist and several bags of fluids hanging nearby.</p><p>“They’re a little mystified about how ye didn’t break any bones,” said Cadeyrn with a smirk. “It looks worse than it is.”</p><p>“Carly took care of the breaks. Ye were a mess,” added Bog, giving Sunny a sympathetic look. “It was bad.”</p><p>“Yer muscles are all torn up, and ye won’t be walking for some time.” Griselda patted his shoulder, then gave a little squeeze. “Maybe get to heal a bit faster than they say, but no overnight miracles, laddie.”</p><p>Sunny groaned, dropping his hand to his chest and doing a self-check. He could have healed the injuries within a day, but because people saw the accident, he would have to heal naturally. They needed to heal mostly on their own, or he had to fake the injuries for weeks and months. Carly had saved him from a longer recovery time, healing the breaks and most likely severed arteries and veins.</p><p>He could see everything wrong better than any doctor, as well as what had been healed and how bad it had been. “Is Carly okay?” She had a few days to recover, but she was still weak, and healing someone else to this extent would have been draining.</p><p>“Yes, we left her with the Jaeger’s for the day, and Grizzy stayed with her overnight. She’s back with the Jaeger’s now.” Cadeyrn dropped to the side of the bed on one knee, laying a hand on Sunny’s. “Ye been out for a full day, and they’re keeping ye for two more days for observation. Maybe longer, but I doubt it.”</p><p>“But I can’t walk for how long?” Sunny scowled. That was the most important thing. Walking. He had to walk freely. Months of confinement in a wheelchair flashed through his mind. It would be awful.</p><p>“Dawn’s volunteered to come over and help take care of you until you can walk normally,” said Griselda with a smile. “Like you did with her when she was in the hospital.”</p><p>Suddenly, being confined to a wheelchair or bed didn’t seem nearly as bad. It was now an excuse to have Dawn visiting him and … did he dare think… babying him, because she would. Sweet Dawn would make the next couple of months more than bearable. </p><p>“Those drugs really kicking in?” Cadeyrn commented, eyeing Sunny. “Ye got a goofy look on yer face.”</p><p>“Yeah,” mumbled Sunny dreamily.</p><p>“And don’t worry about yer motorcycle,” said Bog with a growl in his voice. “We had insurance and will make up the difference to replace it. Roland is covering yer medical bills.”</p><p>“Roland.” Sunny jerked and winced as pain shot through his body at the sudden movement. “He hit me on purpose!”</p><p>“The van was blocking the road.” Griselda shook her head. “It was an accident. He didn’t see ye.”</p><p>“No. He saw me. He looked right at me when he turned to hit me,” snapped Sunny, frustrated that they thought it was an accident. “He looked at me!”</p><p>The family went silent, all eyes on Sunny. “Yer sure?” Cadeyrn’s eyes narrowed, deep lines crossing his forehead. “He saw ye and turned into ye deliberately?”</p><p>“I tried to get ahead of him.” Sunny gripped the light blanket in his hands, speaking earnestly. “He saw me and turned to hit me. Didn’t anyone else see?”</p><p>“No.” Griselda sighed, shaking her head. “Dawn might have seen. We’ll ask her what she saw.”</p><p>“Not that we don’t believe ye, Son, but ye were in a serious accident and were knocked around.” Cadeyrn rose, muttering. “Would explain why he was so quick to say he’d pay. It was an accident. Ye were in the wrong place at the wrong time.”</p><p>Sunny glowered, folding his arms. His stomach began complaining, and he sighed. “Can I get something to eat?”</p><p>“In a couple of hours,” replied Griselda. “Doctor’s said ye keep water down, and then ye get to eat.”</p><p>“Okay.” Sunny frowned, looking at his family. “I’m sorry. I probably should have been more observant.”</p><p>“Accidents happen,” grumbled Bog, leaning against the wall and pulling out his phone. “I’ll let Dawn know how ye are. She’s been asking.”</p><p>“Don’t send her a photo.” Sunny groaned, closing his eyes. “Please, don’t.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Living in a town that's half normal, everyday human has its drawbacks. :/ So now Roland KNOWS they can walk around in the sunlight and this is very, very bad information to the wrong Vampire. So not good.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Making a Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sunny comes home... and there are strange things happening between Bog and Marianne.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawn took another sheet of cookies out of the oven: white chocolate and macadamia nut. She set it on the counter to cool next to another sheet of cookies. Snickerdoodles. Two more sheets of cookies sat on the kitchen island, ready to go into one of the half dozen decorated boxes sitting on the table in the breakfast nook. </p><p>Stuff and Thang laid on their backs beneath the tree, their stomachs distended and cookie crumbs all around them. Carly sat at the table with a glass of milk in front of her and a cookie in each hand, taking alternating bites. “These are so good.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Dawn giggled, sliding two more sheets of cookie dough into the oven. “So, that’s Oatmeal Raisin, Chocolate chip, snickerdoodle, and white chocolate macadamia done, and I put in peanut butter and sugar cookies. Want to help me decorate the sugar cookies? They’re kittens!”</p><p>“Yes!” Carly swung her legs beneath her seat, taking another bite of a cookie. “How many do I get to eat?”</p><p>“I need a dozen for each box, and I’m making two extra cookies for us to taste test.” Dawn slid her gloves off and bounced to the kitchen island. She popped open a box and began neatly arranging the cooled cookies inside.</p><p>“You’re going to make him fat.” Marianne laughed, and Dawn whirled around to see her with a snickerdoodle in hand. </p><p>Dawn pouted and smacked Marianne’s hand, making her drop the cookie back onto the sheet. “Those are for Sunny!”</p><p>“Ow.” Marianne wriggled her fingers at Dawn, pretending her hand was injured. “I’m sure Sunny isn’t going to notice any missing and isn’t going to eat every one of these. You’re going a little overboard.”</p><p>“Yes, well, none of these are for you.” Dawn pursed her lips and frowned at her big sister. “I’m still mad at you.”</p><p>“For what?” Marianne stared at Dawn.</p><p>“You know what,” huffed Dawn, turning back to her cookies and tossing them into the box with little care. Dawn repeatedly tried to get Marianne to listen to her about Roland, but she didn’t want to talk about him. Instead, she moped around the house in silence, always on her phone. Dawn assumed she was talking to Roland, probably making plans for an upcoming date.</p><p>“No, I don’t.” Marianne gave her a blank look. “Why are you still mad at me? I didn’t do anything.” She reached for the cookie again, and Dawn pouted.</p><p>“Roland is awful. Why are you still dating him?” Dawn sighed. “You should date someone nice, like, like, Bog.”</p><p>Marianne scowled, biting into the cookie. “I am going to deal with Roland.” She turned and went to the fridge, opening the door to retrieve a jug of milk. “It’s a delicate situation.” Dawn got a glass out of the cabinet next to the sink and handed it to Marianne. “I am breaking up with him.” She began pouring milk in the glass as Dawn watched in silence.</p><p>“Bog likes you,” Dawn whispered after a moment as Marianne dipped her cookie in the milk and took another bite.</p><p>Marianne closed her eyes, frowning as she chewed. “I know.” Then she turned and walked away with her glass, grabbing a chocolate chip cookie as she went.</p><p>Dawn rolled her eyes and blew a lock of hair out of her eyes. “I don’t know why she’s so weird.”</p><p>“Can I have another glass of milk?” Carly asked timidly, tapping her empty glass.</p><p>“Oh, yes!” Dawn twirled around, grabbed the jug, and rushing it over to Carly to slosh milk into her glass. “I  hope you don’t think we’re a mess. Normally, things like this don’t happen. We’re a normal family.”</p><p>“I’m not judging.” Carly smiled at her. “You have a family. That’s more than I have. You’ve all been so kind to me.” She glanced down at the clothes she wore. “And you don’t even know me.”</p><p>“It’s not a problem. We’re glad to have you.” Dawn turned back to her cookies. “You were in the right place at the right time for Sunny.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Carly agreed, lifting the glass and drinking the cold milk like it was the most delicious drink she had ever had. “And they were the right ones who found me.”</p><p>#</p><p>Sunny winced as Bog picked him up and settled him in the wheelchair. This was how he had to move around for the next month while in public. He also had to endure the pain when the medications he was on wore off. In between, he could dull it to a tolerable level, but it was a constant ache that went with him everywhere. </p><p>Living in a town that was half regular humans had its downsides in situations like this. He couldn’t just heal himself because the neighbors would ask questions. However, after a month, Sunny planned to do just that. Maybe. Or he could suffer and let Dawn take care of him. </p><p>The idea was appealing.</p><p>Between Bog and Caderyn, the rest of the trip into the house was much smoother. The pair of them carried his wheelchair up the steps with him in it, like some posh king on a palanquin. They entered the living room to cheers of welcome home from friends and family. Several Hunter friends were visiting, some of Sunny’s friends, and most important—Dawn Jaeger.</p><p>As much as Sunny was happy to see his friends, it was Dawn he had missed the most. She had texted him, but due to the severity of his injuries, her parents didn’t bring her to visit, instead insisting she wait for him to come home.</p><p>“I made you your favorite cookies,” said Dawn gleefully as she and Carly managed to get to him after his Mom and friends. “Six dozen… give or take the ones Carly and Marianne ate.”</p><p>“They’re delicious. Sorry.” Carly giggled. “I did help make them.”</p><p>“I’d share anyway.” Sunny grinned at the two girls. How lucky was he to have two pretty girls giving him attention, and Carly had risked herself to heal him. </p><p>“I took Carly out to meet my friends, and we had a good time.” Dawn glanced at the table filled with food across the room. “Is there anything you would like us to get for you?”</p><p>“Whatever is fine.” Sunny sat back in his chair. “I’m glad to see you both. Carly, thank you because I’m going to die if I have to sit in this chair for longer than a month.”</p><p>“You would have done the same for me.” Carly bowed her head, staring at the floor. “You did the same for me.”</p><p>The front door opened, and there was a commotion as Bog stomped across the room, then up the stairs without a word. Marianne stood in the doorway, her eyes locked on Bog’s fleeing form. What was going on with them? Sunny exchanged a confused look with Dawn, and then Marianne did something she had never done before.</p><p>“I’m glad to see you home, Sunny,” Marianne said in passing, giving him a pleasant smile. “I need to have a word with your brother, and then I’ll be back down.” Then she walked up the steps as everyone’s eyes followed her, including their parents. There was silence, the only sound Marianne’s boots on the creaking steps.</p><p>Nobody said anything for a moment, a shared curiosity in the air. “Come on now. We have all this good food.” Caderyn’s voice rose as he walked to the food table. “We shouldn’t let it go to waste.” The gathered people took the hint, and the conversation resumed. However, the topic of conversation had changed. Bog and Marianne’s names floated around the room in hushed whispers, curious glances made at the stairs.</p><p>Carly and Dawn didn’t move, and Sunny didn’t say anything. The three of them were close to the stairs and could hear everything, even with the people around them carrying on conversations. </p><p>Marianne’s fist hit Bog’s bedroom door hard, and she yelled, “Open the door, Bog. I saw you go upstairs. We need to talk, and I want to talk right now.”</p><p>They couldn’t hear Bog’s reply, but he said something that made Marianne hit the door again—with her foot. It was definitely a kick and not a fist. Then his doorknob rattled, and Marianne hit the door repeatedly with her first, speaking lower, but with more intensity, anger in her voice, “Open the door, or I’m going to knock it down, and you know I can.”</p><p>Sunny stared at Carly and Dawn, wide-eyed at the statement, his mouth opening, mouthing: Really? Dawn nodded in response, pursing her lips. The talking continued, and Caderyn started toward the stairs, only to have Griselda grab his arm and redirect him back into a conversation with their guests. Sunny frowned, catching the movement and deliberate avoidance.</p><p>The trio held their breath, hearing a click and the sound of a door opening. “I warned ye,” Bog’s voice traveled easily, then went into mumbles. “This is my house…” There was a thud, then a sound that sounded suspiciously like a slap, a very hard slap against flesh. Then something heavy fell on the floor, shaking the house. </p><p>And again, the gathered guests went silent, staring at the stairs. “Get out!” Bog’s voice thundered from the upper floor, and Marianne appeared on the stairs, her face flushed and lips curled into a snarl. She was down the stairs and out the house in seconds. Marianne left without saying another word, a hand gripping the collar of her shirt.</p><p>Everyone watched her go in stunned silence, then Cadeyrn ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time with his long legs. “Oh, no.” Sunny whispered, focused on where his father had gone. There were more slamming sounds, then unintelligible mumbling between father and son.</p><p>A moment later, Cadeyrn came down the stairs, grinning strangely. “A little misunderstanding. Go on and enjoy yerselves.” He walked to Griselda and whispered something to her that had her smiling in the same way. She chuckled and shook her head, returning to conversation with the Jaegers, who began smiling as well.</p><p>“I wonder what that was all about,” grumbled Sunny. “They’re so weird.”</p><p>“Yeah, they are,” added Dawn.</p><p>“Very weird,” finished Carly. “Uhm, food?”</p><p>“If you don’t mind.” Sunny beamed at the two girls, and they walked off to the food table. What was that all about? The question came again as Sunny looked at the stairs. Music drifted from Bog’s room. Sunny thought Bog liked Marianne and vice versa. </p><p>It was so strange.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bahahaha.... <br/>We do have power now and warmth... and finally above freezing temperatures! Tomorrow will be much better! I'll get back on my schedule next week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Unwanted Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sunny and Bog have a long talk about the Jaegers as Bog sets up on his balcony with some strange intentions in mind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days went on without any answers given to what happened on the day Sunny came home. Sunny tried to get Bog to tell him what was going on between him and Marianne, but his only reply was he would tell him when it was time, no sooner. The mystery ate at Sunny. He thought Marianne and Bog liked each other, but now he wasn’t so sure.</p><p>Dawn was over every day, spending time with him like he had when she was in the hospital. She cheered him up while he tolerated his role as a wheelchair-bound accident victim. Her volunteered time helped far more than she knew. </p><p>And then there was Carly. Sunny wasn’t entirely sure but was beginning to get the sense that his parents had adopted her. During the day, she was timid and mostly quiet, trying to be helpful where ever she could be. In public, she was shy and jumpy but had settled in with a group of Lyceans who welcomed her among them.</p><p>The trauma Carly had endured was deeply rooted, even though she tried to hide it. His family was her safe place, a refuge, and nobody encouraged her to join the Lyceans she knew or even get a job. They asked nothing of her, merely providing a home—like they had done for him.</p><p>Sunny woke every morning to find Carly curled up in a blanket just inside his door. She had a comfortable bed but often chose to sleep on the floor and liked to be near someone. Before Sunny came home, she had made her way into Bog’s room and slept on his floor, a fact he had discovered late one night after tripping over her.</p><p>And then, there was a bit of exciting news from their parents. Griselda was expecting, and they would have a new brother or sister in six months. Cadeyrn had eyed Bog and made a few comments about him moving out or sharing a room with a baby. They were spoken as light-hearted jokes, but Bog’s face turned beet red every time his father said it and he went quiet.</p><p>They began work on cleaning out the last empty bedroom in the house that they used for storage. Sunny’s bedroom was across the hall from their parents’ room, and he would move upstairs to the same floor with Bog.</p><p>“Want to sit out on the balcony with me?” Bog invited his brother, lifting his head toward the stairs. “Have some lemonade and talk.”</p><p>“Are you going to carry me up there?” Sunny scowled at Bog. He hated being carried, but this invitation had the promise of answers.</p><p>“Yeah.” Bog nodded, looking up as the doorbell rang. “That would be Dawn. Sorry, ye can’t go with them.”</p><p>“I’ll live,” said Sunny, rolling his eyes. “It’s all girls anyway, going to see a chick flick.”</p><p>Carly walked by wearing a pair of overalls over a white t-shirt covered in flowers. Her hair had been cut and styled, and she wore light makeup, gifts from Dawn and Marianne. She looked like a typical teenager and had a smile on her face. “I’ll be back in three hours,” Carly said to Bog and Sunny.</p><p>“Mam and Da should be back a bit later. Enjoy yer movie and pour butter on yer popcorn,” instructed Bog with a serious expression. “Lots of butter. Movie theater butter is the best.”</p><p>“I’ve never had popcorn, but Dawn told me it’s amazing, and she’s getting chocolate-covered raisins for us too.” Carly giggled, then left, her steps far lighter than they had been when she arrived only a week earlier.</p><p>Bog checked his phone, then looked back at Sunny. “Well? I’ve ordered pizza, and it should be here shortly.”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” grumbled Sunny. “I can’t wait until I can walk again because it’s so embarrassing to be carried.”</p><p>“At least I’m not tossin’ ye over my shoulder like a damsel in distress,” grunted Bog, giving his little brother an amused grin.</p><p>“I guess.” Sunny folded his arms and glared.</p><p>#</p><p>The pizza was perfect, hot and heavily loaded with ham, sausage, and pineapple. Sunny groaned, taking a big bite. With his injuries, their parents had been feeding him nothing but extremely healthy foods and not a pizza or lasagna in sight. Leave it to big brother to break their health rules and give him a big greasy pizza.</p><p>They sat on Bog’s balcony in the two comfortable chairs that had been there for as long as Sunny could remember. When they were younger, they sat outside at night, and Bog pointed out constellations. They had even slept outside several times, just because. The evening was hours away, and the sky was too bright for stars, but it was nice, and there was a pleasant breeze.</p><p>Bog checked his phone and looked into Marianne’s yard repeatedly as he worked on a slice of pizza. He sat on the side that was closest to the yard. Sunny watched him curiously, unsure why he kept looking into her yard when she wasn’t out there.</p><p>Every time a car passed on the other side of the house, he froze and listened. The cars went on their way. “So what is it what you want to talk about?” Sunny asked curiously, taking a long drink of his lemonade. “Is it about Marianne?”</p><p>Bog gave a sigh, setting his phone on his knee with the screen up. “Mam and Da know, so ye should know too, and to make up fer it, telling ye more than they know.”</p><p>“Oh?” Sunny leaned forward, eager to hear what Bog had to say.</p><p>“We talk a lot more than ye see.” Bog tapped his fingers on his leg, staring at his screen. “On our phones. We’ve been doing it since we got them.”</p><p>“Wow. Really? That long?” Sunny’s eyes widened considerably. “So the presents thing?”</p><p>“I’m not dumb. I know who they were from. It’s just that we couldn’t be open about it because the Jaeger’s have a secret.” Bog’s voice lowered as he glanced at his brother. “Out of curiosity, do ye know they have a secret? A very, big secret?”</p><p>Sunny nodded, “I know they have a big secret, like, pretty much the same kind of secret we keep from them?” While he had a strong suspicion Bog knew, he couldn’t come right out and say it. Then Bog gestured to his mouth, pushing his lip aside and touching his canine tooth. Sunny grinned, elated. “That secret. Uhm, yes. I know that secret.” He repeated the gesture.</p><p>“I slipped and told Dawn when we were five.” Sunny frowned, then admitted, “I thought she would tell, so she told me her secret so I wouldn’t worry. I wasn’t thinking about what it meant when I told her. She was afraid for months that our parents would come and get her and her family.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” said Bog, grimacing. “But I don’t think they would ever do that.”</p><p>“At the time, I worried a little that they’d find out.” Sunny sighed, setting his drink aside. “We’re more of a danger to them than they are to us, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Bog nodded. “I was the one who told Marianne first. But she figured it out. When we were younger, we talked a lot more. Before ye came to live with us.”</p><p>“Why did you stop talking?” Sunny looked at his brother in awe over what he was sharing.</p><p>“Puberty is embarrassing?” Bog grimaced, scratching his chin and looking at the sky. “Extremely embarrassing. And it became a problem fer me to talk to girls. Ye know how I am. I had a few awful experiences in school with girls making fun of me for my height and back to puberty is embarrassing.”</p><p>Sunny nodded slowly. He had been too young to notice or remember those years. Bog had spent more time with him, being a caring big brother, than spending time with kids his age. He had friends, but they were all male, and he never talked about girls.</p><p>Bog took a deep breath, running his fingers along the chain that wrapped around his neck, hiding something beneath his shirt. He traced the line down and covered whatever was hidden beneath his palm. Bog didn’t typically wear necklaces or any jewelry for that matter, and the gesture stuck out. </p><p>“I love Marianne,” Bog whispered, not looking at Sunny, his eyes on his hand. “I love her so much, and she loves me. We agreed that we shouldn’t be together, because we worried about our families. But that didn’t stop us from talking over our phones and uh… tormenting each other.” He smirked and looked up as Sunny nodded.</p><p>All these years, Bog and Marianne had avoided having a real relationship while still showing each other how much they meant to each other. It was still weird, but at least now, Sunny understood.</p><p>“Maybe I could have gone on doing this for years more, but Marianne couldn’t. She’s had boyfriends, and each time, she told me about them, more to let me know they were good guys and not worry me than to make me jealous.” Bog frowned, looking at his phone again. “I hated it, but I encouraged her because I wanted her to be happy, and maybe there was something wrong with me that I just… I can’t speak to girls like that. They make me so uncomfortable. Marianne makes me uncomfortable face to face, but I think I can get over it, given time, and after this jerk, I don’t want her risking another relationship like that when we could possibly be together.”</p><p>“Why are you telling me this now?” Sunny glanced into Marianne’s yard, wondering what was going on that Bog wasn’t telling him.</p><p>“I can’t stand by being unavailable because I’m afraid of what our parents will think. Marianne’s only dating other guys because of this stupid agreement we had, and honestly, I don’t think our parents care. I almost wonder if they don’t know and are playing some weird game with us. I can’t imagine what it is, but something is going on between them.” Bog stopped suddenly, listening.</p><p>There was another car on the road, a vehicle with a loud engine—a sports car. It did not go on down the road. It stopped in the street, and Sunny’s heart skipped a beat. Everything fell into place at once.</p><p>Marianne hadn’t ignored Dawn at all. Roland was here, and Marianne was going to break up with him. They were on the balcony in case something went wrong. Bog sat in silence, the look on his face dark, and then Sunny noticed Bog’s axes were on the porch, hidden beside his chair. His big brother meant business, and they were watching the backyard because that was where Marianne was taking Roland.</p><p>Bog took a deep breath through his nose, dropping a hand loosely over the side of the chair. “He’s here. If I have to go, ye stay out of it, Sunny. If ye heal yerself, ye won’t have much energy to fight. Maybe nothing will happen.”</p><p>Sunny frowned, listening as Roland’s far too charming voice rose from the front yard, greeting Marianne. They were talking, but what they were saying was unintelligible. Then their voices came closer. They walked along the side of the Jaeger’s house, between their homes.</p><p>“What do we need to talk about?” Roland asked as Bog motioned for Sunny to remain quiet. “I thought we were good. I paid for the boy’s medical bills and didn’t put up any fight over it.”</p><p>“I’ve come to a decision,” said Marianne. “You’ve been the cause of too many accidents around the people I love, and I don’t want you coming around anymore.”</p><p>“You’re breaking up with me over accidents? I made good on them.” Roland’s voice rose, annoyance clear. “Come on, Marianne, I love you. We had plans, a lifetime to spend together.”</p><p>There was silence for a moment, then Marianne snapped, “No, get up! Don’t you dare! I am never going to marry you!”</p><p>“Don’t be so sure about that.” Roland’s voice echoed with threat, and Bog’s lip curled. “I know your secret, and it would be a shame if word got out that your family is full of sun walkers.”</p><p>“Because you saw Dawn standing in the sunlight?” Marianne laughed. “Watch this.” And Marianne came into view, walking into a patch of sunlight, removing her sun hat. The moment the sun touched her skin, steam rose off it, and she yelped, jumping into the shade. “See? Dawn’s adopted. She’s a human, but we don’t go around telling people that.”</p><p>“Really?” Roland stepped into view, covered with a hat and sunglasses so the sun couldn’t touch him.</p><p>“Yeah, so you have nothing on us, and I want you gone.” Marianne ran a hand over her shoulders and shivered. Roland took another step closer. “It’s over, Roland. You aren’t the man I thought you were.”</p><p>“So you’re going to settle for that neighbor of yours? The tall, gawky one? Look, I’ll give you a far better life.” Roland persisted, and Bog began breathing fast, his eyes clouding over with a dangerous darkness.</p><p>“I told you to leave, Roland,” snapped Marianne. “I am not interested in you anymore or anything you have.” Roland took another step, and Marianne swung at him, her right fist connecting to his jaw. He staggered back, lifting a hand to rub where she had hit as she prepared to defend herself.</p><p>“I’m not convinced.” Roland lunged at Marianne, and she swung again. Somehow, she missed. It was impossible. How did she miss? Sunny gasped as he pushed her beneath the shade of a tree, and they went down with Roland holding her down, a hand over her mouth as she struggled.</p><p>Then he caught her wrist and bit down with a sickening crunch, his hand still over her mouth. Sunny had a full view, and so did Bog as he turned, gripping his axes. Bog stepped onto the chair, vaulting onto the rail. Then he was gone, sliding down the roof toward the Jaeger’s back yard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes.<br/>There is a texting component. It's missing from this version, because I need to polish it when I rewrite it and I want to do it in a unique way, with illustrations.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Bloodletting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning** Content typical of horror movies involving vampires, werewolves, and hunters.</p><p>Roland bites off far more than he can chew.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunny cried out, unable to do anything but watch. Bog was right. He could heal his legs, but he wouldn’t be of much use to Bog in a battle. This was his brother’s fight, and he was a spectator. There was no one in the house, and the Jaeger’s were out as well. Marianne was the only one at home.</p><p>Dawn.</p><p>And then he remembered his phone. At the most, they were ten minutes away. He pulled it out and began texting Dawn first, then their parents. Regardless of the outcome, Roland wouldn’t get away.</p><p>Bog hit the ground with a thud and snarled, his axes in hand, held out in preparation for getting the first strike. Roland was so intent on feasting on Marianne; he didn’t hear him coming until the last moment possible. </p><p>“Get off her!” Bog roared, swinging his axes—and hitting nothing. The blades passed through Roland’s body as it wavered into mist instead of hitting flesh, throwing Bog’s balance off. He staggered to the side, and Roland turned, his mouth still on Marianne’s wrist, eyes locked on Bog as he prepared for the next attack.</p><p>“So ye got some tricks.” Bog caught his balance and spun around, lunging a second time. Wise to Roland’s evasive ability, he swung at him with an axe, swinging both of them at the same time, but instead of following through with the swing, he pushed his shoulder at Roland, dropped one of his axes, and grabbed Marianne by the shoulder, pulling her with him as hard as he could.</p><p>It worked.</p><p>Roland hissed as he lost his grip on Marianne’s wrist. Bog threw Marianne behind his body, wincing inside at how roughly he had to move her. There was no time to put her down gently, not when he had to figure out a way to keep Roland away from her. Whatever Roland had done to her left her limp and unmoving.</p><p>Sunny pushed himself to his feet, hands on his legs, traveling up to force them to heal enough to stand. He leaned against the railing, watching the scene unfold helplessly. If his brother needed help, he couldn’t assist him in the actual battle, but there were other things he could do.</p><p>“So you’re a smart Hunter,” growled Roland. “I’ve killed more seasoned veterans than you. I’m particularly lucky.” Her closed his hands into fists, and flames exploded over his hands, forming into two curved blades.</p><p>Bog began laughing, and Roland scowled. “Ye think yer lucky?” Bog bared his teeth at Roland in a sneer. Then he turned, lifting his left arm, the edge of his tattoo showing beneath the short sleeve. “Let me introduce ye to my black cats.” The tattoo on his shoulder lit up with golden light beneath his shirt as black tendrils like smoke rose from the knotted tree, twining around his arm. “Sic em, boys!” </p><p>Vicious snarls filled the air as a pair of massive grey wolves materialized out of nowhere, flowing like smoke as they went for Roland. He gaped as they came for him, their jaws open and expansive, revealing black teeth with flickers of flame showing through the cracks. </p><p>Roland took a step back as though undecided on if he was going to defend himself or run. He crouched and swung his blades, but the wolves turned to smoke as the blades sailed through their bodies. Roland’s eyes widened, realizing the trouble he was in as his body turned into mist, then solidified. Bog followed his wolves with a fist square in the middle of Roland’s face. </p><p>The vampire went down with a startled cry, his hat flying off to the side and glasses broken. Then the wolves were on him, one seizing his leg and another the arm on the opposite side, sinking their teeth into flesh and bone, shaking their massive heads. Roland screamed for mercy, his skin smoking where the sunlight hit him. Bog stood over him, gripping his remaining axe handle so tight, his hand was white.</p><p>“Stop!” Marianne came up beside Bog, throwing the axe he had dropped. The bladed weapon struck true, smacking into Roland’s chest, near his injured shoulder. He threw his head back, howling in pain.  Marianne gripped Bog’s arm.</p><p>“Drop it.” He didn’t look at her, fixated on Roland as his wolves obeyed, immediately letting go. They stood over him, snarling as he dropped his weapons and lifted his remaining good hand into the air. </p><p>“I won’t come back! I swear! Let me go!” Roland pleaded, trying to use his intact leg to push himself away from them and more into the shade.</p><p>Marianne leaned heavily against Bog, and he glanced at her in concern. She was paler than usual, and blood dripped from her injured wrist. The momentary distraction was all it took. Fire surged over Roland as he swung his good arm up in Bog and Marianne’s direction.</p><p>“Bog!” Sunny shrieked a warning, thrusting his hand out, a long thin shard of blue-green steel forming and streaking through the air at Roland. Before Bog could react, Roland’s body jerked backward, the spear striking home in the center of his chest, pinning him to the ground in a large patch of sunlight.</p><p>The wolves snarled, baring their fangs at Roland, who gasped, a spatter of blood on his mouth. His body smoked, then began turning black as the sunlight did its job. Bog put his arm around Marianne and turned her away from the sight, holding her against him.</p><p>“Ye need to feed?” Sunny heard Bog ask as he began stroking Marianne’s hair.</p><p>“No, that’s gross,” Marianne replied weakly. “I need some orange juice and to lay down.”</p><p>“That wasn’t a blood transfusion, Mari. It’s not that simple.” Bog scooped Marianne into his arms, looking up at Sunny. “If ye can, meet me downstairs.” Then he turned to his wolves. “Make sure he stays dead.” Bog ran to the house, and Sunny limped toward Bog’s room.  He wasn’t sure how fast Dawn would be getting home, and he had to conserve healing energy for Marianne.</p><p>By the time he got down the stairs, Bog had Marianne on a couch, his shirt wrapped tight over her wrist to slow the bleeding. “Stay awake.” Bog was speaking to her gently, stroking a hand over the side of her face repeatedly. She was so pale and breathing so lightly Sunny couldn’t see her chest moving. “Stay awake, love.” He looked up at Sunny as he approached. “Can ye do anything?”</p><p>“I can do enough until Carly gets back.” Sunny stumbled to the couch, and Bog reached out to steady him. </p><p>“She lost so much blood.” Bog shifted to sit by Marianne’s head as Sunny sat on the couch cushion next to her, resting one hand on her wrist, the other over her heart. He did a quick check, closed the wound in her wrist, then did what he could to strengthen her body against the extreme blood loss.</p><p>The color began returning to Marianne’s face as she gasped, taking a big breath. Her eyes fluttered open, but only long enough to look at Bog. Then she smiled as he leaned over her and kissed her. Sunny sat back, not wanting to interrupt as they began kissing more deeply. He withdrew his hands, getting far more information than he wanted through his health check.</p><p>“I love ye, Marianne.” Bog pulled back and jerked the necklace off his neck, snapping the chain. He held it over his hand, letting go of one of the strands to send a ring rolling into his palm. Sunny stared as Bog picked it up between his fingers and held it in front of Marianne’s face. “Marry me?”</p><p>Marianne blinked, then her eyes grew wide. “Are you kidding me? Bog?”</p><p>“M’marry me?” Bog stared at her intently, his hand beginning to shake.</p><p>She began laughing, reaching for the ring. “I thought you’d never ask.” Marianne slipped it onto her ring finger and held her hand up to see how it looked. “You weren’t kidding about two minutes of your time. Was this an hour?”</p><p>“A lifetime,” murmured Bog, kissing her again.</p><p>“You two are so weird.” Sunny rolled his eyes but smiled.</p><p>###</p><p>The panicked text from Sunny arrived just as they met up with their friends in the theater parking lot. Dawn’s phone buzzed, and for a moment, she considered ignoring the call. Then she pulled it out of her pocket from habit and saw the text from Sunny flashing on the screen. </p><p>Roland is here, and he attacked Marianne. Bog is fighting with him! Come home! I’m texting our parents next!!</p><p>Dawn yelped, almost dropping the phone, then she grabbed Carly’s arm, pulling her out of line. “We have to go. Sorry, but there’s an emergency.” Then she turned and ran, half dragging Carly back to Marianne’s car.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Carly whimpered, her body trembling. </p><p>“Marianne and Bog are in trouble. Roland attacked Marianne, and now he’s fighting with Bog.” Dawn darted to the driver’s side, her keys jingling in hand as Carly shakily opened the passenger side door. “We have to get home right away.”</p><p>“This is bad, isn’t it?” Carly slid into the passenger door, breathing fast and staring at Dawn with wide eyes. “Bog’s going to kill him.”</p><p>“Yeah, and it’s not going to be fun when mom and dad get home.” Dawn sighed and fumbled with the key, unable to get it into the ignition several times. Finally, it slid into place, and she flipped it, turning the car on. She glanced back but was shaking almost as hard as Carly. </p><p>Thankfully there wasn’t a car or a pedestrian behind her because she kept glancing back and forth, biting her lower lip as the trembling increased. This was bad. Very bad. And she had to get them home to help in any way they could.</p><p>Somehow, Dawn avoided getting caught as she sped home, cutting the ten minutes it usually took to get from her house to the theater down to seven. Unsure of what she would find, she drove past her house, noting that a new sports car sat in front of it, then parked in front of Sunny’s house.</p><p>There were no sounds of fighting when she left the car and ran up the path to the Macraith’s home, gasping at the sight of a narrow blood trail going up the steps from the side yard and to the front door. The door was open, with only the screen door in her way. It wasn’t locked, so she pushed it open with Carly close behind.</p><p>“It’s okay,” said Sunny from the living room as Dawn entered on unsteady legs. He stood next to the couch with a glass of orange juice in hand, holding it out to Marianne.  Dawn stopped, unsure of what to make of the scene, and Carly ran into her back, almost knocking her over. “But if you could, Carly, maybe heal Marianne more?”</p><p>Carly stepped around Dawn, walking to the couch where Marianne and Bog sat. Bog was against one side with his arms around Marianne’s shoulders. She leaned against him, one hand resting on his arm, her wrist wrapped with a blood-soaked shirt. Blood spatters were all over them, and there was a trail of blood leading from the door to the couch.</p><p>“Wow, you lost a lot of blood,” commented Carly, resting a hand on Marianne’s arm.</p><p>“Roland bit her,” grumbled Bog, holding Marianne securely against him. “It was awful. Tore her wrist open.”</p><p>Dawn gasped, throwing her hands in front of her face, trying not to look at the blood on the floor or on her sister. “Where’s Roland?”</p><p>“Charred and dead in yer backyard,” replied Bog with a scowl. “Mam and Da are going to be so happy,” he added sarcastically.  “I thought your family was immune to sunlight. Why did the sun hurt him?”</p><p>“It shouldn’t have,” sighed Marianne, her eyes closed as Carly flooded her with healing warmth. “One drop should have given him immediate immunity for a few hours. Mom and Dad might know why.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you were Vampires,” whispered Carly glancing from Marianne to Dawn. </p><p>“Not full Vampires. We’re just like you.” Marianne opened her eyes, looking at Carly in concern. “Everyone doesn’t know that, and everyone doesn’t need to know.”</p><p>“What’s going on?” Caderyn and Griselda rushed into the house and stopped at the door, staring. “Are ye okay?” The question was meant for all that were present as the pair of them assessed the situation.</p><p>“Ye texted everyone, didn’t ye, Sunny?” Bog eyed his brother out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>“I couldn’t help in any other way.” Sunny shrugged, then promptly sat down, still holding the glass of orange juice. It didn’t matter, but he was ashamed that he had healed himself when he wasn’t supposed to.</p><p>Bog sighed and quickly explained what had happened, keeping his arm around Marianne as Dawn took a seat next to Sunny, sitting on the arm of the chair he had landed in.</p><p>By the time he got to the end, his parents didn’t react with any surprise. Griselda sighed, looking at the floor. “Dawn, Carly, help me get this cleaned up.” She walked to the kitchen, leaving Caderyn with Bog and Marianne. “Beautiful ring,” Griselda called out from the next room.</p><p>“Ye two need to get out of yer clothes and get cleaned up before yer parents see ye,” said Cadeyrn, running a hand up the back of his neck and into his short hair. “I’ll take care of the body after ye call her Hellhounds in.”</p><p>“When did you get Hellhounds? You didn’t even tell me about them.” Marianne shifted away from Bog, turning to look at him.</p><p>“They were graduation gifts from Mam and Da. Got them while I was training.” Bog grinned at Marianne, his cheeks turning pink. “They’re not even full grown.”</p><p>A scream came from outside, and Caderyn winced. “That would be yer parents.”</p><p>“Oh, no.” Marianne grimaced, her forehead wrinkling as she slid her unbandaged hand down her face. A moment later, the pair of them burst through the front door, their faces white and eyes wide in shock.</p><p>“Marianne!” Her mother’s eyes followed the blood trail from the door to the couch and her wrapped wrist.</p><p>“I’m okay!” Marianne began undoing Bog’s shirt with him trying to help and getting more in the way than anything. When the fabric fell free, she showed the smear of dried blood over her healed wrist. There wasn’t a mark on her skin to show what had happened. “Sunny and Carly healed it.”</p><p>And then her mother saw her ring, and her mouth dropped open, then she smacked her husband in the gut so hard that he doubled over and oophed. Then she began squealing, rushing up to Marianne to take her hand and look at the ring. “About time!”</p><p>“That’s what I said.” Marianne’s face turned bright red, staring at her parents in confusion.</p><p>“So you owe me ten grand,” said Cadeyrn to Marianne’s father. “I told ye he was stubborn.”</p><p>Bog sat upright, his jaw dropping. “What?” He looked from his father to Marianne’s as they began laughing. “Ye had a bet?!” Bog’s voice rose, gaping at his father.</p><p>“Yes, they bet on how many years it would take and who would pop the question,” said Griselda with a laugh, returning with a bucket full of water, sponges, and wash clothes. “However, we didn’t expect it to take so long or that you’d end it and have a ring on the same day.”</p><p>“What?” Bog repeated, growling at his parents. He folded his arms with a grunt and sunk against the couch cushions. “Why didn’t ye say anything?”</p><p>“We had a bet,” said Caderyn and Marianne’s father with a shrug and matching grins.</p><p>Marianne’s mother sighed and shook her head. “They’re kidding. We didn’t say anything because you’re adults and you needed to figure out things on your own, and honestly, this was a safe environment for you to make mistakes.” She sat next to Marianne, looking at them. Then she looked at Sunny and Dawn. “Secrets are hard to keep, and children are the worst at it. We knew when you told each other so that you know. You all began asking questions, thinking we didn’t know.”</p><p>“So you did know, the entire time?” Sunny ventured.</p><p>“Wow,” added Dawn, shocked into silence for the last few minutes. “Why didn’t you tell us and make it easy for us? I was so worried!” Then she burst into tears, and Sunny grabbed her, scooting over and making room for her to sit next to him. “You should have told us!”</p><p>And she truly felt betrayed by her parents until her father spoke. “Because our secrets are important and your secret with Sunny was one layer within another layer. You all stopped when you told each other because suddenly, it wasn’t a secret that kept you safe—it also kept someone else safe. And you did a remarkable job hiding it.” Then all of the adults turned their attention to Bog and Marianne.</p><p>“Sunny and Dawn did a good job, but you two, you two, just suck at secrets,” said Caderyn giving them a dirty look. “You were a pain to watch, and we almost pulled ye aside several times to break the secret to ye.” </p><p>Griselda shook her head, setting her things down and turning to her son and Marianne. “We have plenty of witnesses. Do ye want to make up for the lost years and do a Hunter marriage?”</p><p>Marianne and Bog turned to stare at each other in shock, then turned as one to Griselda. “Yes!”</p><p>“Great, life can be short, and life can be long, may the two of ye, Bog Macraith and Marianne Jaeger, enjoy every moment. I declare ye man and wife. Now, go get cleaned up. Yer mushing blood into my couch cushions.” Griselda made the pronouncement with little fanfare, then motioned to the bucket and her bloody floor. “Now, I need this cleaned up before it sets.”</p><p>Bog and Marianne sat in stunned silence, blinking at how fast it happened. And then, Bog rose, holding Marianne’s hand. She began giggling, and he laughed as he led her to the stairs. </p><p>“Wait, ye gotta kiss her in front of us,” said Caderyn as they stood on the first step.</p><p>“I love ye, Marianne,” said Bog, turning to her, able to meet her eyes as he spoke.</p><p>“I love you too, Bog,” Marianne spoke back softly. Then they kissed, and Dawn giggled, happy for her sister and Bog. It all had happened so fast. And then they were gone as Bog grabbed Marianne and swept her up in his arms. He tromped up the stairs as she laughed the entire way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hehehe... the tattoo alchemy thing is so awesome! I'm going to use it again!! It's so much fun too!<br/>Any guesses on WHY Roland's attempt to take Marianne's ability backfired?? :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Wrap-up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So what happens in the very end?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cadeyrn took care of Roland, then called someone to pick up his car and take it out and abandon it in a nearby town. The last thing they wanted was someone trying to figure out what had happened to him and trace him to Marianne. The Jaegers did not need that kind of attention, and the Macraith’s had methods of wiping the vehicle, so nothing was left to lead back to them.</p><p>When evening fell, they ended up in the Macraith’s backyard, enjoying barbecue from a local restaurant to celebrate Bog and Marianne’s marriage. The Jaeger’s were still unsettled by what had happened with Roland, while this was normal for the Macraith’s.</p><p>Sunny sat on the back porch, next to Dawn, as the two Hellhounds, which looked more like grey German Shepherds than wolves, wrestled and ran around the trees. Bog told them they were a new breed called the Lycean Shepherd.</p><p>Bog and Marianne occupied the best seat on the porch, a cushioned couch. They were snuggled together, with Marianne sitting on Bog’s lap as they shared a plate of ribs and potato salad.  Sunny had never seen Bog so happy. He was a completely different person with Marianne, playful and affectionate to a cringy level. They were far too cute together, and it was strange seeing his brother this way.</p><p>“So are ye two planning on living in Bog’s room?” inquired Cadeyrn with a smirk. “It’s a little small for two, and then, what if ye have bairns? We gotta a big house, and yer welcome to do so, but?”</p><p>“There’s a house down the street for sale,” said Bog, his face turning bright red, the blush spreading down his neck. “Marianne’s even thinking about joining me on hunts. I can hire her as an assistant, and ye know she has good abilities for it and nobody would ever suspect.”</p><p>“You would want to do that, Marianne?” Her mother gasped, her eyes wide as though the thought was horrifying. “Hunting?”</p><p>“It’s her life,” said her father, smiling. “And she has luck on her side.”</p><p>“About that,” Marianne looked at her father, tilting her head. “Why didn’t Roland get our ability to sun walk when he bit me?”</p><p>“We don’t tell you and your sister everything.” Her father shook his head, glancing away. “Because we have something even better than that.”</p><p>“We do?” Dawn perked up, staring at her parents.</p><p>“Yes,” added her mother. “It’s from my side of the family, and it affects all the females. If someone bites you, instead of them stealing your abilities, you steal theirs.” She shook her head and sighed. “Roland threw his life away for nothing, and you will probably manifest everything he had given how much he took.”</p><p>Marianne stared. “What? I don’t even know what all he had. How does it work?”</p><p>“You will begin manifesting new abilities within a few days,” stated her father. </p><p>“That is so cool.” Dawn giggled, looking at her sister. “Not being bitten! But wow! New abilities!”</p><p>Bog peered at Marianne for a moment, then looked at her parents. “Out of curiosity, are those things inherited?”</p><p>“Yes.” Marianne’s parents replied in unison, with amused smiles.</p><p>“What about the other thing?” Bog quirked an eyebrow at her parents.</p><p>“Arcadian blood tends to overrule ours, so your kids will most likely be identified as Arcadians.”</p><p>“That’s neat.” And then Dawn turned to Sunny, giving him a huge, somewhat frightening smile. “Sunny?”</p><p>“Yeah?” He returned the smile, immediately losing himself in it.</p><p>“You can ask me out on a date now, and I’ll say yes,” she said matter-of-factly. “We don’t have to be weird like them.” Dawn nodded toward her sister and Bog.</p><p>Everyone went silent, and Sunny squirmed as he ended up as the center of attention. He had dreamed of this day for years and had never dared to ask. Sunny took a deep breath and pretended like Dawn was the only one listening.</p><p>“Would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow night? Maybe a movie. Even the one you were supposed to go to tonight?” Sunny asked curiously.</p><p>“Oh, can I come!” Carly piped up, having been stuffing her face with gooey chicken for the last ten minutes. “I want to see the movie!”</p><p>Dawn and Sunny laughed, turning to her. “Sure!” They said in unison, then turned to each other and leaned in without thinking about it. Sunny intended to give her a quick peck on the cheek, but Dawn had other ideas, lifting her hands to position his face to press her lips against his.</p><p>The world momentarily stopped, and Sunny’s mind ceased functioning as they kissed. It was wonderful, everything he expected until his brother began clapping. Then his family laughed, and he pulled back, blinking shyly at Dawn, his cheeks flushed and burning.</p><p>“I love you, Dawn,” he whispered, kissing her on the cheek and putting an arm around her shoulders.</p><p>“I love you, Sunny,” she said back, her cheeks rose pink and light blue eyes glinting with happiness.</p><p>Sunny couldn’t stop smiling if he tried. He had a family that loved him and a life he looked more and more forward to with each passing day. It might have started on a rough note, but it had turned into a beautiful song.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really enjoyed writing this and hope you enjoyed reading it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really like comments. They encourage me to write.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>